Walk On
by Jay Redford
Summary: Ofcourse I lied to him. It burned me to the very core. But what was there to say? He is in love. And I must support him. Even if I know that I won't for long.
1. Prologue

It was a Friday when it occurred.

I remember it distinctly. The sun was shining so bright that my eyes hurt to look up at the sky. The wind bristled calmly in the warm, summer day. The grass was really green that day; you can smell the strong, fresh smell of dew. I laid down on the wet grass. The grass, for another strange reason, felt comfortable under my back. It felt fluffy and... comforting. This day was comforting.

I needed a soothly day. I have been always stressed out, so worried, and so frightened at every second of everyday. I didn't need to smoke another cigarette to calm my nerves down, or a cup of coffee, or drink a calming draught either.

I braced myself for the burning sunlight as I looked up at the light blue sky. I winced when my eyes made contact with the sun-filled sky, but I was determined to loose myself in space. To leave reality, and trap myself in the little world that is made up in my mind. It wasn't clear today; it was filled with fluffy, white clouds.

I focused my eyes on the fluffy clouds. I wonder what it'll feel like to float in them. To close my eyes and just... drift. To have no worries. To just feel safe and secure and… free. I know I sound crazy because life is never like that. But hey; imagine how great, how limitless you'll feel. The feeling of pure freedom: to feel like a bird soaring over the highest mountains. Or like a fish: swim on the deepest waters. And not get a single scratch.

But there isn't anything I can do now. it's very frustrating, really. Life just-out of the nowhere- appears into _your life _and decides to mix things up a notch. There's nothing you can really do about it. Life is a too powerful force with fantastic weapons. You lose on the bloody first round!

Life is… life is just a bitter bitch.

I know for sure that I lost against life. I lost my parents and I lost the man that I am suppose to love as like a brother. Life decided to rub this in my face.

I made shape out of the clouds. That one look like bunny. The other look like a dragon. The other look like my Uncle Nolan's beloved motorcycle. I felt like a child again.

I turned my head to the side and saw the ground filled with dead bodies from the Final Battle that occurred last night. Hogwarts for sure was destroyed from it's proud glory. I turned my head back to the sky. I continued to make shapes out of the clouds.

I laughed to myself silently. How could I ever forget how great this feels?


	2. Goodbye

I swear that then and there, my heart shattered into a million pieces. It was so eradicated that there was no humanly possible way to mend it back together. It was completely and utterly impossible to do.

I dimly heard as everybody cheered loudly for the new engagement. Ron beamed proudly at him as he brought him to a one-arm hug. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley squealed and gasped over the new precious ring that was teasingly sparkling in the candlelight. Lupin and Tonks hugged them, congratulating them. Fred and George cat-called loudly, slapping him on his back and beamed proudly like Ron did.

I didn't know what to do. I just stayed still and waited. Waited for him to take the ring back from her and laugh at her face, saying that it was only a joke and that he really loved me. I would tell him that I love him too and we would ride off into the sunset like in those magical fairy-tales my mum used to read to me at night before I went to bed when I was younger.

But it never came. He didn't love me. He loved her and only her. He had only eyes for her. He gave his heart to her and she gladly took it. This was no fairy-tale. I don't think such thing exists. It's a rat full of fucking lies giving you lost hope. It's actually like a really terrifying dream, those ones where you just feel trapped and cannot escape. The ones where you can only go through the pain and torture until you are left completely battered and destroyed.

He turned his blazing emerald green eyes. I wanted to burst into tears when I looked into them. They were filled with love and happiness, love and happiness that are not directed towards me.

"Hermione?" His melodious voice made my name sound as if it was treasure.

I smiled at him, blinking back the pool of tears that gain in my brown eyes. "I-I… I hope that you'll be happy for a… long time," I lied, my voice breaking with emotion.

Of course I lied to him. It burned me to the very core. But what was there to say? He is in love. And I must support him. Even if I know that I won't for long.

He turned towards her with a ridiculous grin plastered across his face and smashed his perfect lips against hers. I bit my tongue to stop admitting the cry of pain that was about to escape my mouth as I clutched my chest tightly. It hurt me so much. It was excruciating, blinding pain.

I began walking backwards, towards the Great Hall doors and away from them. I had to leave. I just…

I turned around and jumped into a sprint. I just had to leave. I ran out of the Great Hall and let my feet lead the way. I didn't know where I was going; all I know was that I wanted to stay away as far as possible.

I kept running and running, my eyesight blurry because of the wet moisture in my eyes. I ran and ran until I couldn't hold it in anymore and yanked the closest door near me. I ran inside and saw that I was in the Transfiguration room.

I slammed the door shut and let my knees buckle beneath me. I fell to the floor on my back, not really paying attention to the pain that emerged from my back, and began sobbing hysterically.

I let the tears continue to pour and pour out. A whole river flooded out of my eyes. I couldn't stop. I just continued crying for my broken heart.

She was right. He chose her. He couldn't possibly pick me. I was no where near comparison to that radiating beauty. She was so confident and sporty while I was bossy and naggy. She had silky, straight hair while mine was bushy and wild. She was… perfect, flawless, incredible, a God's perfect creation. While I am just the stupid leftovers!

I looked up at the ceiling and felt a strong, raging feeling growing at the pit of my stomach. Expanding and expanding with every second that passes. It was as if a monster was trying to unleash to itself. Getting ready to explode and attack.

I wiped my treacherous tears with my filthy hands and shakily stand up on my two feet. I fell back to the ground and I slowly began to crawl towards a seat. I growled frustratingly as I used all the strength and energy I could muster and lift my shaky self from the ground, using the seat as support.

I stood on my feet and leaned against the wooden seat. I shakily stood up straight and took a few steps to the middle. I stared straight towards the chalkboard, all the memories of a time when I only had to answer questions for my own sake flooded back to me like a river.

I stared at it for a few moments before I angrily stalked towards it, getting a chair along the way and will all my strength, threw the chair as the board. It only left a scrape.

I turned around and looked out the windows. I marched towards them and went to the first window; I got a chair and threw it out the window, breaking the glass along the process. I went to the second and did the same thing. I continued doing it over and over until I broke every window in the classroom.

I stood back to admire my handiwork and felt unsatisfied. It wasn't enough.

I walked backwards and on top of my lungs I yelled "REDUCTO!" With so much anger, confidence, and certainty.

All the chairs and desks in the room flew up in the air and exploded to millions of pieces. The glass from the windows shattered to tiny little pieces, all breaking at the same time. The chalkboard broke free from the wall and blasted to fragments. The door flew damaged towards the corridor. Everything destroyed.

I looked around the room and a giant smile reached across my lips. This is what I wanted. Total annihilation.

Everything was broken. Just as I was. Into small, broken fragments that couldn't be fixed.

I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks again. I walked towards a one half broken desk and sat on it. I conjured a red apple with a delicate wave of my hand and began eating it, a bittersweet tang of apple juice and salty tears filled my mouth. What a wonderful taste.

"Hermione?" a scabby, deep voice asked shocked.

I turned my head around and saw Lupin standing at the entrance (well what use to be there) door. I took a bite of my apple and pushed a piece of my hair behind me ear. I wonder.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" I asked quietly.

"How? Did you-? Is it even possible? Merlin's beard! You destroyed… it's completely-"

"Broken?" I helped.

"Yes." He looked towards me with shock and concern in his blue/amber eyes. The full moon was coming up. Mooney was appearing again.

"Hermione, are you all right?" He asked as he walked towards me. Thin air pushed him back as I saw that my magic made a shield around me. I wonder again.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes," he repeated for the second time.

"No," I answered easily.

"Hermione is this 'bout Harry's proposal to Cho?" Lupin asked again.

I let the apple fall from my hand as I stared blankly towards him. I stood from my seat with a scarily confident aura and began walking towards him. Why am I acting like this?

I stood in front of him and took a cigarette from my back pocket. I put it in my mouth and conjured up a lit up match with a snap of my fingers. I lit up my cigarette and inhaled the sweet, delightful tobacco.

Lupin stared at me appalled; he must think I've gone mad. What he doesn't know was that I've been smoking since the end of fifth year.

"Hermione?" He whispered, almost audibly to hear.

"Professor, many people don't really know what it means to truly love another person. They believe that they found the one or they are so trance by the person's beauty or highly like this person that they consider it love. Isn't crazy? That people always make things more complicated than it has to be. I think I fell in love with your best friend's son and there isn't anything I can do about it but suffer the consequences," I finished my speech by exhaling the smoke out my body.

"Yes, it is crazy," Lupin started. Hr gently took the cigarette from between my fingers and squeezed it in his hands, not even burning himself. Must be because of Mooney. "People suffer a lot when it comes to the stupid idea of love but what we can only do if continue in life. Hermione, as much as it pains me to tell you this, Harry is happy and he is getting married to Cho. He loves her," he opened his hand and showed the lit out cigarette. He let it fall carelessly off his hand.

I stared at him and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "I expect nothing less. And because of that, I am leaving. Goodbye, Professor Lupin."

I turned my back towards him and walked out of the classroom. I walked down the stairs and I pushed open the grand doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I walked out towards the gates and I stopped right in front of them.

I turned around and saw the place I called home for the past seven years of my life. I put my right leg behind my left leg and bowed down with arms expanding open. I lifted back up and kicked the gates open. I walked pass the gates with no hesitation, no pain, no tear in my eye. And closed the metal gate behind me: closing the chapters to the last seven years of my adventurous life at Hogwarts with my two best friends, Ronald Billius Weasley and... Harry James Potter.


	3. Draco Malfoy

I groaned loudly as I heard the blaring, crude, obnoxious noise of my alarm clock. I growled in annoyance and I stuffed my head under my pillow, wanting to block out the horrendous sound away.

It kept beeping mockingly.

"Fucking alarm clock!" I snarled as I began reaching out my arm to throw the stupid clock against the wall. I stopped when I felt a small type of heat coming from my left.

I pulled my head from under my comfortable pillow and propped my head with my elbow, sighing exasperatedly at what I saw. My alarm cock was caught on fire. Again. Must I go through this every morning?

I just lazily pointed my finger at the alarm clock and the fire burned bursted more wildly in the air before it died down completely. It left behind badly burnt alarm clock. Well, that's all I can do right now.

I looked at my alarm clock and felt like picking it up and throwing it as hard and as far as I can out the window as I-with great pleasure-watch it break into millions of shattered fragments. It was still blinking in bright, green, teasing numbers as I came out of my daydream: three-thirty of the morning. Ugh! Why did I have to get a job where it is open for 24 hours? Much less, a club? I hate morning shifts!

I grudgingly pulled the covers off me and swung my legs over the bed. I stretched my arms and yawned widely like a cat before I stood up from the bed. I wobbled a bit with my hindering legs before I simply dropped to the ground.

Ugh! I am so tired. I should maybe call in sick for work and spend the rest of my morning... and day... and night on my deliciously warm and comfortable bed. I smiled a bit at the thought, but it quickly went away when I realized that I can't.

I slowly got off the floor and scratched my head underneath the wild mass that's called my hair. I opened the door and walked inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. It earned an angry hiss from a very tired and very comfortable-to my distaste-angry hiss from Crookshanks.

I banged against the door. "Shut the bloody hell up, Crookshanks!" I yelled. I'm always so joyful and full of sunshine in the morning, aren't I?

I turned on the water faucet, making sure that it was warm and began stripping my clothes off. I got inside the shower and moaned contentedly as the steaming water did wonders to my back.

It's been four years since I decided to kill the story of my years in Hogwarts and everybody who was involved in it. Since I decided to finally tear him out of my trampled and destroyed heart. Since I decided it was time to walk on with the pieces that was left of me.

I throught back to what happened after I closed the gate to my past.

"Granger?" I heard a velvet, melodious voice say behind me. In a flash, I whipped my wand out and turned around, ready to hex whoever was behind me.

Grey eyes calmly looked into my brown eyes.

"Malfoy?" I asked, confused and suspicious.

He only pulled my wand firmly but softly from my hand and pushed the gate open. I felt my heart drumming rapidly against my ribcage. My breathing accelerated and I fel like punching Malfoy in the face like in third year and steal my wand away, running away soon after. He walked towards me and I prepared myself to run if he was going to throw at me a hex or a curse. He stood in front of me. I flinched to see that he graciously put my wand back in my hand.

I watched his every movement with an intense, penetrating gaze. He might've fought against the Dark Side yesterday but I still can't fully trust him. Not after what happened when we met the last time. I had a reason to be overly suspicious.

I'll never be able to forget what happened back at Malfoy Manor. I get reminded every night of what it felt like. The the feeling of the burning knife being sliced into your skin. The feeling that you might never again see the next sunrise or moon. The feeling that you failed. That it might be your time up.

Maybe I am just paranoid. But, hey, after a year of hiding and running away from Dark Wizards, awaiting to be taken or getting killed at any moment. It does something to you.

He lingered his hand near my wand. I kept staring at him with the same intense eyes. What was he doing?

He gently pulled my arm up as if he wasn't careful, then I would break into dust. He began tugging on the sleeve of my jumper. I felt my insides clench as I finally realized what he wanted to do.

I aggressively pulled my arm back from his grasp and I pointed ny wand towards him. I felt the monster from earlier resurfacing again. He's completely mental if he thinks that I'm going to let him carry on.

He calmly continued looking at me with innocent eyes. I felt like slapping him. What's wrong with him?

"Please," he pleaded as he reached for my arm.

I pulled my arm behind my back and poked his chest with my wand "Have you gona mad?" I said in shock.

"Let me help. Please, Hermione. I beg of you," he said. I almost fainted at the spot when I heard him say my first name.

I stood immobilized as I unconsciously let my wand drop from my hand and he gently took my arm from behind my back. He pulled the sleeve up my arm and I felt him take in a sharp intake of breath. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, choking back the tears that threatened to flow my dirty, bloody, pale cheeks.

He softly ran his fingertips against the word that Bellatrix decided to mark with me. The word that made my life so chaotic, so dangerous. The reason why many wanted me dead. I am a mudblood.

I felt something poke my skin and I snapped my head to see Malfoy's wand pointing my skin where the word was carved at.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I wanted to pull my arm back and run away but something made me stay.

"Figreciatracs," he muttered softly.

I felt warm heat wash over the scar. The warm feeling was soonly replaced as I started screaming in pain. It felt as if ice was being shoved into my skin as knives starting pushing and crunching my skin togther. I tried to pull my arm away from Malfoy's hold but he tightened his grip and continued concentrating on the spell. I continued screaming as if my life depended on it.

"Etrico," he said quickly and the pain immediately subsided.

He let my arm go and I snatched it out of his grasp. I cradled my arm against my chest as I stared at him. What did he do?

He began walking towards me. What is he doing? Oh God. I began taking a couple steps backwards. I should probably run now. I felt something collide against my foot. I put my arms up to hold my balance from falling flat to the ground. I turned my head around and gasped as his face was inches away from mine. I felt my breath acclerating as my heart started skipping beats. Seriously, what was he doing?

He bend down and put his lips near my ear. I felt chills running down my spine as I felt his cool breath against my skin.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so very very sory," he whispered.

He pulled back and I gasped loudly. I never knew such thing was possible. I know that he's human but... it's Malfoy! It's unimaginable. Malfoy's grey eyes had salty tears swimming in those mysterious pools.

I walked towards him and I stepped in my tippy-toes so I can reach his ear. I can't believe this. "You have a good heart. I know you do."

Those were the last words I ever said to him before I got my wand from the floor, turned around, and apparated away. I was surprised to see the next day that my scar wasn't there anymore. It wasn't gone entirely but it wasn't as apparent as before. I smiled to myself as I thought that he did have a good heart. Under all the pain he has gone through and the bad misreadings he had of life (Ofcourse, it wasn't his fault. It was his parents that stuck idiodicies in his head.) He has one of the strongest, nobelest hearts I have ever come to meet. He just doesn't know that he does.

I turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around my body as I got out the shower. I got out the bathroom and began getting ready for another day. 


	4. Imagination

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groaned as my phone woke me up from my marvelous nap. Why does this has to happen to me? Why can't I never have a decent sleep? I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a plop. I groaned again.

I crawled my way towards my coffee table and I swiped the green button to the right on my Iphone 4s. I rubbed my nose with my hand as I answered.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"Hermione? Oh, thank goodness that I got a hold of you! I need you in! Now!" Somebody said through the other line. Wait, who the hell am I talking to?

"Wait, who is this?" I questioned. The voice is familiar but my brain can't seem to remember who it is.

"What do you mean who is it? It's your boss, you bluddering idiot! It's Johnny! Hermione, have you been drinking again? Please don't tell me that you did drugs again!" Johnny asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No, no, I didn't this time. I swear. I was just napping. What happened? You seem so tense," I said as I got off the floor and headed towards my kitchen in my one-bedroom apartment.

"Jarold just called in saying that he can't work tonight! His wife is in labor and I need somebody to bar tend at the bar next to the club! I need you to do it! I'll pay you double if you do it!" He yelled hastily.

"Oh." I replied as I opened a beer. I took a sip and thought about his offer. Maybe I should do it. I took another sip and gave him my answer. "Sure, I'll do it. Why didn't you ask Jenna?" Jenna is a way better bar tender than I am. She knows how to perfectly blend everything together.

"She's on vacation," he answered.

"Ah, ok, when do I start?"

"Now!" He yelled

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said before I hanged up and took a long last sip from my beer and threw it in the sink. I heard the glass smash as it landed on the solid surface.

I slammed the door open to my room and walked towards my small walk- in closet. I stripped out off my pajamas and looked at my variety of clothing. I unclasped my black bra straps and transfigured it into a small red bag with a wave of my hand.

I swiped my hand in the air as if I was slapping sombody and an arm-chair appeared in the air. I dropped my body on the comfortable chair and looked up to see the varieties of clothing. I snapped my fingers and smiled as hundreds and hundreds of clothing passed quickly past my face.

I pursed my lips as I saw different outfits pop in my mind. I clapped my hands and smiled as the last outfit that appeared in my mind appeared on my body. I snapped my fingers and stood up as the chair transfigured into a full-length mirror. I smiled as I look at my reflection.

I've changed a lot over the couple of years. I'm not the shy, bushy-haired, know-it-all anymore. My tameable, chestnut curls now flowed in waves down my back; I grew a couple of inches now, I had a good height of 5'8"; and my body wonderfully shaped to an hour-glass.

I extended my arm and my black leather jacket zoomed to my hand. I slung my jacket over my shoulder and hanged my red bag on my shoulder. I walked out of my closet and got my keys from my coffee table before I closed the door to my apartment.

I locked my door to the apartment and stilled for a moment when I felt the hairs behind my back stand up. I slipped my wand from it's holster and in flash of movements, pinned the person against the wall with my wand pointing against his/her neck. I lift my head and my eyes widened when amused blue eyes looked into mine.

"You might want to put that away before somebody sees it Mia," he said in his deep, velvet voice. I can hear the laughter he was trying to suppress.

I smirked as I backed away from Charles Lupin. Who would've known that Professor Lupin had a younger brother? And that he is only a year older my senior in fact?

I didn't even knew who he was the first time I met him. He was just my neighbor from across the hall. Even if his eyes did seem familiar, I couldn't place where I possibly maybe saw him before. Until I was invited to his house one evening for tea.

The second that I spotted a picture of Chuck and his family hanging on his living room wall. I knew. Well, I first fainted and then threw millions of questions after I woke up a couple of minutes later and then knew.

Chuck explained to me that he hasn't seen Remus in the past twelve years. He ranaway from his home when he attacked his mom once when it was a couple of days after the full moon. His parents didn't know of his furry little problem, only Chuck. After that incident, nobody heard from Remus.

Chuck also told me that his parents were killed by Death Eaters when he was at his seventh year at Hogwarts. After he graduated, he packed up his stuff and moved into muggle London, forgetting about the wizarding world. He then asked me of my reason of leaving. I just told him that I didn't feel I belonged where I was and needed to explore more than battling Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Hogwarts. I really didn't want to tell him my real reason of discomfort.

Ever since that day, Chuck and I have been really good friends. Actually having one night of drunken sex and being my first but we didn't let that come in between our close relationship. He's the closest thing that I have to my heart at the moment. I don't know what I would do without him.

I felt as the man himself pulled my hair to catch my attention. I yelped in pain as he laughed softly.

"What the hell, Chuck?" I grumbled as I swatted his hand away from my hair.

"What? You weren't listening to me and I couldn't catch your attention." He looked down at the stick of wood in my hand. "You should really put that away."

I looked down at my hand and smiled. "Oh, yeah." I slid my wand back holster.

"So, where you going?" He asked as I began to walk down the hall.

"I was called in to work. Apparently, Jarold's wife is in labor and Johnny has nobody else to fill in so he asked me. Obviously, I said yes since I had nothing to do and I can use the extra money," I said as I turned to my right and pressed the down button for the elevator.

"Well, that sucks for you," Chuck smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"Not re..." I let my sentence trail on as I saw the look that Chuck was giving me. As if, really, I can see it in your eyes Mia. I sometimes hate that he knows me so well. What the hell is he! A stupid mind reader!

"No, I'm not a mind reader. I just know you so well," Chuck laughed.

I scowled at him and pressed the button again for the elevator to come. I groaned impatiently when it wouldn't come. Guess I have to apparate.

"Ugh! Stupid elevator", I grumbled as I slipped my wand from its holster and looked sideways to see if anybody was coming.

"Just hurry up and leave before you have to stay even later," Chuck said.

"OK, OK, bye Chuck," I said before I closed my eyes and concentrated on the alley that was next to the bar.

I felt the tube suction feeling before I left Chuck alone in the hall with a small pop. I felt my feet touch land and I opened my eyes to see that I was in the dark alley. I put my wand away and began walking towards the bar.

I've been working at Old Paul's bar and NightMagna club ever since I left the wizarding world. I got paid good and everybody there made me feel like family. It was nice. I came across the job when I came for a drink and nobody was at the bar so I made myself one. The owner of the bar, Johnny's dad, Mauricio, saw me mixing the drinks and called me to his office. I thought I was in trouble but I actually got a job instead. I love my job, it's fun... at times.

I opened the door to the bar and saw Johnny nervously tapping his car key against a table he was sitting in. I walked up towards him and he turned his head towards my direction. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the relieved expression he had on his face. Oh, Johnny.

"Hermione! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Johnny exclaimed as he came forward and gave me a big hug.

"Good to hear," I gasped out by the lack of air I had. "Johnny, I... can't ... Johnny!"

He pulled back as he realized what I was talking about. "Oh, sorry," he said shyly.

"It's alright, don't fret. So I'll start my shift," I said, walking away.

I walked behind the bar table and put my leather jacket and bag under the table.

I put my hair in a ponytail and smiled as tthe first customer began telling me what he wants.

* * *

"Here you go, sir. Two beers," I said as I two the caps off the beers.

"Thanks, mate," the guy said before he took the beers and left.

"Oh God," I groaned as I rubbed my face with my hands. Why did I agree to do this? I should've said that I was out of town or something? Oh, whatever. I have to suck it up.

I looked around the bar and saw that almost nobody was inside the bar. I turned my attention towards the clock and saw that it was almost closing time. I felt like getting on top of one of the tables and screaming to my heart's content.

I got a washcloth and began cleaning the bar table. I stopped my actions and turned my head to the right when I felt somebody's gaze upon me. I saw somebody with a black cloak with his/her hood on. I frowned as I saw that it might be somebody from the wizarding world.

I walked towards the guy and refilled his empty drink. "You OK there, mate?" I asked.

The person stayed silent. I frowned even more at this person's lack of cooperation.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I rested my elbows against the table and leaned against it. "Breakup? Girlfriend or date ditch you? Family left you?"

The person cleared his/her throat before he/she began talking. "The girl I have ever loved fell off the edge of the earth and I just found her."

I felt my stomach give a tight clench at his reply. "Good to hear, mate", I breathed out.

"Left also?" The person said in a deep, male, velvet voice that seemed so familiar.

"Your reason?" I questioned.

"Not as important as the reason why the brightest witch of our age left," the man replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you dare call me by that bloody name! I left that story long time ago! I left and never looked back! I did what I had to do!"

I heard the bloke snigger rather loudly as he took another drink from his cup. "Wow. Buried it in a grave, didn't you? I would've never thought that a powerful and extremely bright witch would be working at a bloody bar! It's hysterical to even think about. Thought you would be working at the Ministry as an Unspeakable. Life for sure is ironic."

I angrily reached for the drink from the man's hand but before I can do such a thing, he gripped my hand. I tried to snatch it back but he only grip me tighter. I growled out in frustration.

"What the fuck happened to you?" The bloke asked.

I widened my eyes at his question and looked desperately back at my hand. Dear lord, who is this? Who found me? I tried to pull my hand again but I cried out in anger when I couldn't.

I angrily stared at him with cold-hard eyes before he let out a small yelp and let go off my arm. He cradled his hand against his chest and I can tell that he was staring at me in shock.

"Leave! Now! Get out! I don't know who the hell are you but you fell rocker! Mad Nutter! Get out!" I yelled out angrily as I pointed my finger towards the door.

The man sighed and left some money to pay for his drink. He stood up and walked out the bar. Before he left, he turned around.

"I'm sorry," he said lastly before he hurriedly left.

I stared at the spot where the man was just standing a minute ago. I felt my heart stop and my breath caught in my throat. My stomach clenched so tight that I felt I might vomit. It couldn't be? It was just impossible. That couldn't possibly be Draco Malfoy.


	5. Pawn Shop Blues

For all the people that are confused. This is a h/hr story :) draco it's just part of the whole drama.

I quickly put my leather jacket over my shirt and hastily turned off all the lights with my wand and shut all the doors. I got out of the bar and locked it, turning the sign over so everybody can see that it was closed.

I ran towards the alley and before I can apparate back to the apartment, I felt somebody grab me by my waist and pin me against the side of the alley. I looked to the side and saw my dropped wand on the floor

I felt my blood run cold as I saw that-at least-3 blokes were surrounding me. I took in a deep breath so I can let out a loud scream.

"Look at what we have here," a man whispered huskily as he began stroking my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I growled as I wiggled to set myself free.

The man laughed and he pressed himself closer against me.

"I said don't touch me!" I screeched as I kicked the man on his private part.

He let out a loud groan before he fell to the ground on his knees. I quickly ran towards my wand but fell to as somebody pulled me to the ground by my ankle. I tried to kick the man off and I stretched my fingers to reach for my wand. I let out a desperate cry when I couldn't reach it.

The man flipped me around and he crawled on top of me. The other two held my arms and legs locked as I tried to fight them off. I let out a small sob as I saw that I couldn't escape. I was going to die. Oh God, please, please. Help me! Please!

"Please, leave me alone. Please," I sobbed out.

The man shushed me and trailed his hand from the side of waist to my breast. I gasped out in disgust.

"Be quiet," the man whispered calmly.

I breathed in a deep amount of air. "PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! ANYBODY, PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed out loudly to the night, praying that somebody heard my desperate cry for help.

The man growled and slapped me hard against my cheek. I let out a small cry as I felt the stinging pain ripple through my cheek.

"Shut up, you fucking slutty whore!" The man roared.

"Leave me alone, please," I begged.

The man leaned forward and he began kissing and licking my neck. Oh, please, anybody, please, help me.

I gasped loudly as I felt the man being pulled off me. I turned my head around and saw that the two people next to me were petrified on the ground. I looked up and saw as the man earlier from the bar slammed my attacker against the wall before he took out his wand from his holster.

"Avada-"

"No!" I yelled out loudly.

The man turned his head up and took a sharp intake of breath when cool grey eyes looked into mine, fury blazing in them. My attacker flipped Draco to the ground and got on top of him. He began punching him with great ferocity as Draco tried to block him.

I snapped out of my trance and hastily turned around and reached for my wand. I quickly turned around and pointed my wand towards my attacker.

"Stupefy!" I yelled as a jet of blue light hit my attacker and send him flying down the alley.

I heard as Draco groaned. I so wanted to take care of him and his wounds but I have a little thing more important to take care of first. I ran down the alley and pointed my wand sternly at my attacker.

"Obliviate," I whispered and a silvery, line of mist floated towards my wand.

After that was done, I turned around and saw that Draco was staring at me, a dazed look in his eye. As much as I am grateful towards him, something else bubbled within me. What the hell was he doing here? In a flash, I ran towards Draco and grabbed his hand tightly with mine. I closed my eyes and imagined my apartment.

I felt the tube suction feeling and in less of a second, felt my feet touch ground. I opened my eyes and I angrily snatch Draco's cloak from him. Oh, please tell me this is all a dream I could wake up from.

"How the hell did you find me?" I said through gritted me.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "It's that how you thank the people that save you Hermione," he sneered. "Or are you just mad because you couldn't find your way out this time."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would've happen if you didn't."

He smiled at me. I felt my stomach clench again. I sighed again. Please, let this be a dream.

Draco looked around his surroundings and walked towards my coffee table. He smiled as he looked are the picture of my parents and I. He turned to the next frame and his smile vanished instantly from his face, as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

He picked up the picture of the one with Chuck and I. It was taken a couple of months after we met. We were strolling through the park and we decided we needed a break. The picture was taken by photographer who thought a couple. In the picture, we were laying down on the ground and Chuck tried to take off some blades of grass from my bushy hair. We were both laughing merrily in the picture. Chuck has his own copy. The picture was the symbol of our blooming friendship.

"You have a boyfriend?" Draco said through gritted teeth. I can tell he was trying to control himself. I frown when I saw the tight grip he had on the frame. I took the picture away from him before he broke it. I set it down back on the coffee table.

"No, best friend," I replied as I looked at the picture, smiling softly.

"Replaced Potty and Weasel." He stated more than asking.

I felt my whole body stiffen. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose to calm down. I turned myself slowly around and saw Draco watching my evey move. I suddenly remembered why I was so pissed off earlier.

I turned my back towards him and began walking towards the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the fridge and took out a beer. I looked at my beer and shook my head.

I put the beer back and opened the cabinet under the sink. I reached towards the end and took out my firewhiskey. I took off the cap and chugged the liquid, I admired the wonderful burning sensation that flowed down my throat. I put the bottle down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I laughed as the giddy phenomena rushed through me. Ah, I love the wonders of alcohol.

I turned my head towards Draco and saw that he followed me into the kitchen. He stared at me with amusement in his eyes. He was leaning against the wall entrance with his arms crossed. Hmmm.. I wonder.

"Well?" I asked.

"Running," he answered.

"What?" I asked, giving him a befuddled expression.

"Death Eaters are still on the loose. Many of them, my dear aunt acutally, are hunting me down and want me dead. The ministry has left me in lock and key with guards all over my manor. Death Eaters attacked the manor last night and were successful to kill many aurors. I escaped just in time before they caught me," Draco explained.

"How did you end up at the bar?" I asked, talking to him as if he was aa little boy.

"I stayed at the motel down the street from the bar and I wanted to clear my head a bit before I began to escape again. I came across Old Paul's bar and thought it was perfect. I didn't even think that I would come across... you," he said, lingering at the last word.

"Well, you did and I need you to not tell anyone of my... hiding place," I said, taking another swig of firewhiskey.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me," he said.

I looked down at the ground before I looked up. He was staring at me with those same eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I took another the bottle, I had to get him out of here.

"Umm... where you going next?"

He sighed. "I was thinking of heading up north to Finland. I have a Villa there in a small town near Helsinki. I was going to get some things there before heading towards Canada and then to the States. I'll see what I'll do from there later on," he replied.

"Oh." I fingered the top of the bottle. A thick cloud of tension filled the room. I took another drink from the bottle to calm my nerves down.

Draco cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I think I should get going."

He began to leave the room when I suddenly realized that my body can sometimes do stuff without my permission. "Wait!" I yelled.

Draco stopped and he slowly turned around with a confused expression on his face. I set the firewhiskey on the countertop and cursed at what I just done. I wanted him gone and forget that this ever happened. Maybe I should oblivate him and drop him back at the motel. He won't remember anything that occurred tonight.

"What?" He asked after a while of my silence.

"Uh... uh... umm... well, I was thinking that maybe um.."

"What Hermione?" Draco asked impatiently.

I glared at him before I answered. "I was thinking that maybe you should just stay here tonight and well... umm... you.. can umm.. oh bollocks! You can leave tomorrow in the morning more refreshed."

Draco raised a brow at my suggestion and considered it for a bit. "I'll be right back," he said before he dissapeared with a small pop.

I gave a small scoff as I stared at the spot that Draco was just standing at and walked out towards the common room.

I sat down on my coach and looked at the picture of Chuck and I. I smiled as I thought back to that day at the park. That was the first time I have ever smiled since when I left the wizarding world. He makes me feel happy.

I thought back to what Draco said. I had to replace them. I wasn't going to wallow in my self-pity. I had to move on. I would've done many drastic things if I hadn't. He made me feel alright and I like the feeling. I had to do it. Or I would've gone mad, unsustainably mad.

I felt the tears began to gain in my eyes as I thought of him. You have no idea I have tried to kill him, to push him, to tear him, to destroy him out of my heart. He is so relentless. He stays put. As if I don't push him out then I won't be able to live.

I just hate that he broke my heart. I hate that he led him on. I hate that he used me. I hate that she was right and I was wrong. I hate that loved another. And I hate that I love him with every fiber of my being. I hate him.

I shot out of my seat and ran towards the bathroom. I slammed the door open and leaned against the sink. I looked myself in the mirror and let a small sob escape my mouth.

How dare he just comes and enter my life like this! I left everything and everybody behind! I destroyed the story I was in and became normal. I left for my own sanity and sake.

I turned the knob on the sink and put my hands under the cold water. I leaned my face down towards the sink and splashed the cool water on my face. What have I done?

I looked back up at the mirror. I jumped when I saw that my reflection wasn't the only one in the mirror.

"I'll take the couch," was all he said before he turned on his heel and walked out to the common room.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and placed my hand over my racing heart, as if doing such a thing would calm it down immediately. After a while, I went to the common room and saw that Draco was out like a light. He must've had a tough night.

I stretched my hand out and a blanket zoomed towards my hand. I placed the blanket on top of Draco and looked at his peaceful face. He looked so angelic, he looked so... un-Malfoy. I sighed and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry too," was all I said before I walked back to my room and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of a boy with green eyes and unruly, black hair.


	6. Queen of the Gas Station

All of you people! Calm down! Something is wrong with my crappy phone or something! It keeps making the stuff repeat! It's just a small mistake! Lol :) anyway, back to the story.

* * *

It all happened so fast. I thought I left it all behind. What was I thinking letting Draco stay? I wasn't thinking, that's what I wasn't doing! Why can't I escape this hell?

"Hermione! Hermione! Let's go!" Draco screamed as he tried to pull me off the dead corpse of Chuck.

I stayed still, as if the killing curse didn't kill Chuck but me instead. How could I let all this happen?

"Chuck," I whispered as I shook him softly. He didn't budge. "Chuck, please wake up. Chuck.. stop faking. Chuck, wake up! WAKE UP! You can't be dead! You just can't! Chuck!" I yelled as I shook him vigorously.

I let out a loud, mournful cry as he didn't move; he stayed limp as I held him in my arms. Hot, salty trails of liquid poured down from my eyes. How can everything changed in only a couple of days? I closed my eyes as flashes from our wonderful times together attacked my brain. From when we first met, to our tea dates, our one crazy night of passion, everything.

I looked up and saw as Alecto Carrow let out a gleeful, maniacal laugh. I got a sudden thought that maybe she was related to Bellatrix.

"Did I hit a soft spot, mudblood?" Alecto taunted.

I didn't know what happened. I just... snapped. I lost all control.

I felt as if my whole body shook with rage. My heart heated a hundred miles per hour as my breathing turned ragged. I clenched my fist so tight that I felt like my veins would pop out from my wrists. The raging feeling of revenge pulsed inside my blood. Like I said, I didn't know what happened.

I shot to my feet and ran towards Alecto, my face masked with rage. Alecto's face flashed with fear before she began running. I followed her, wanting her to suffer as much as I am; to feel the pain that I'm feeling

I saw as a death eater charged towards me from the corner of my eye. Before he can uttered a word, I already attacked.

"Sectusempra!" I yelled loudly. The Death Eater fell to the ground with a groan.

I ran straight and saw as another Death Eater tried to get in my way. I turned around and dodged a spell as it came in my way. "Incendio!" I yelled.

I ignored the ear-piercing screams that emitted from the woman as she burn in my flames. I saw as Alecto tried to escape and I reacted fast; I would rather die than to let her slip through my fingers.

"Duro!" I roared as the spell hit Alecto straight in her chest. Alecto gasped as all her muscles began to turn into stone. My eyes flashed dangerously as I finished her off. "CONFRINGO!" I screamed.

I smiled widely as I felt a warm rush racing through my body as I saw her body destroy to tiny pieces. My smile wiped from my face as I felt my stomach drop to my feet when I felt the ground shaking. Wait.. what's going on?

"Hermione!" I dimly heard somebody scream my name alarmingly.

I dropped to my knees, a loud throbbing rebounding in my eyes. I touched my stomach and felt a warm, mushy fluid. I pulled my hand up and saw it covered with some crimson liquid. My breathing came out in irregular breaths. I fell to my back and turned my head to the side. A sob escaped my lips as I saw the dead face of my best friend.

"I'm sorry I failed you," I whispered before I felt my eyes began to droop.

The last thing I saw was a flash of green light before I began drifting into the inviting dark.


	7. Blue Velvet

For all the other people, i would say it again. Yes, it is a h/hr fanfiction. Draco ia just part of the drama! :)

* * *

I gasped loudly as I shot my eyes open. I wildly looked around the room, trying to recognize where I was at. I didn't care that the fiercely bright lights burned my eyes a bit. I just needed to know. I desperately wanted to know that... it was all a dream.

I turned my eyes towards my left and squinted as the blinding sunlight hit my eyes. I turned my attention to the plain, white walls. I looked down at my body and suddenly felt as if all the walls were closing down on me. I was dressed in a light, blue pattered hospital gown.

Before I can even stopped it, a blood-curling scream erupted from my mouth.

A dozen of healers began rushing inside my room. I apprehensively looked from left to right. I began backing up on the bed, never in life feeling as frightened and as vulnerable as I do now. I saw as one of the healers took out a needle and began flicking it. That just did it

"Chuck! Please, help me! Chuck! Don't let them do this to me! Please!" I yelled desperately.

Two healers came to each side of my bed. They reached for my arms and they tried to pin them down as the other healer with a needle tried to inject me.

I was ready to scream for Chuck again when all the of a sudden, flashes of why I am here surrounded my mind. I looked towards the front in a daze and felt as my heart clenched almost painfully. I held onto my chest as silent tears began to cascade down my cheeks. It's all his fault... It's all his fault!

I pushed all the healers of me as a bright shield flashed around me before it quickly vanished as soon as it appeared. I stomped my way out of the room and entered the waiting room. I scanned the room for a head of light blonde hair and let out a guttural growl when I couldn't find it. I advanced my way towards the registering nurse's desk and pushed my way towards the front. I slammed my fists against the desktop to get the lady's attention.

Her eyes widen as she gasped. "Ms. Granger, please refer back to your room. It's not safe for you to stay out of bed!"

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" I said through gritted teeth. My hands curled to wrists as I tried to control my anger.

"Ms. Granger, please, refer back to your room-"

"Where is he!" I yelled loudly, barley containing my anger.

Somebody grabbed me from around my waist and began pulling me away. "No! Let me go! Stop!" I yelled as I tried to fight off the person holding.

A rush, a sensation like no other flowed through me as I closed my eyes. I let the sensation drift through me, letting it explode to every inch of my body. I heard the person behind me give a small cry of pain before he-definitely a he by how strong his arms are-completely wrapped around my shoulders and waist. A woman gasped loudly as she saw the commotion.

"Mr. Malfoy! Oh, dear, let go of Ms. Granger! She'll roast you alive! She's eletrocuting you!" I heard her yell anxiously as she rushed to get Draco off me.

Wait, what is she talking about? What am I doing it? How am I doing it?

"No," Draco breathed through the pain.

I felt the sensation begin to subside and the anger began to course through my system. I heard Draco let out a sigh of relief and I aggressively pulled out of his grasp. I'm sure my face showed exactly what I felt.

"You, loathsome! Evil! Little cockroach!" I bellowed as I began hitting my fists against his chest. He flinched a bit as he tried to block my blows.

He caught my wrists and brought them against his chest. I tried to pull them back but he held them tightly. He stared in my eyes, gazing deep into my brown pools. I couldn't pull back, I couldn't look away. Something held me there, almost hypnotized. Something about his eyes dazzled me. Something... something...

"How come you almost call me that?" Draco joked as he referred back to third year.

I narrowed my eyes at him and before I can stop it, my hand lifted up and smacked him across the face. His head flew to the right and he left his head hanging there while I glared at him.

"How dare you just come into my life and destroy everything that took me forever to built! Do you know what you've done!? You KILLED him! Because you, he's dead! It's all your fault! He was innocent! He had nothing to do with all your mess! You are the reason why I he's not here nd you are! It's not fair!" I hollered

He kept his head down as I continued to hurt him with my words. He wasn't the only one who was hurting. I am DYING in the inside.

"You killed him!" I yelled before I looked down and saw blood staining the stony floor of the hall. "You killed him... they killed him... i... i... i killed him... oh my God, I killed him!"

I fell to the floor and before I can suffer the impact of the fall, I felt somebody catch me. I began screaming as if my life depended on it. I killed him.

"Oh my God! It's all my fault! He's dead! He's dead! I killed him! I couldn't do it! I couldn't save him! I wasn't fast enough! I wasn't good enough! He's dead because of me! Oh Chuck, please forgive me! Forgive me for my stupidity! Oh God, please please please!" I screeched as Draco carried me to my room.

He entered my room and placed my gently on my bed. I continued sobbing and I felt as if my tears would indunate the whole room.

"I killed him! I killed him!" I kept yelling.

A healer came close to me and did what she been wanting to do since I woke up. I felt a numb, soothing, cool tingle run through my veins and my eyes began to droop.

I closed my eyes and I Draco's soothing voice was the last thing I heard before the liquid did it's job.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. I won't let anybody hurt you. I'm sorry for what I've done."


	8. Editors

I sat down on my bed with my arms crossed and my mouth shut tightly as the nurse tried to feed me some soup. It's been a week since... the incident, as I would like to call it and I haven't been able to leave St. Mungo's yet. The Healers say that they want to make sure that I would be perfectly fine before I was able to leave. I think that they have the idea I would do something rash once I leave. Well, I can't blame them. I actually had contemplated heavily on the idea.

The woman tried to force the spoon one more time again down my throat but stopped when a small force of thin air pushed her back. She stared at me shocked before she gave me a soft look. She put the soup at the bedside table and turned around to leave.

"Poor child," I heard her mutter as she left.

She walked out the room and I laid back down on my bed. I let out a long, tired sigh as I looked out the window. I saw as a small bird flew to rest against the window frame.

I frowned as I looked at the bird. I always had a hatred towards birds. I know what you're thinking. How can I possibly really dislike something so majestic and incredible? Well, that's the exact reason I never liked them. You see, birds has wings. I know, don't fret, I'm stating the obvious, like "really bitch I've known that since I was like what... five."

No, but really, they have wings and I have always envied them for that. They can fly anywhere and everywhere when they want. They can travel all over the world and see the true beauties of it all. They get to escape from all their trouble and be... free. Free of everything and everybody.

Lucky bastards. Why can't I have wings?

I know everybody thought I hated flying but the truth is, I love it! Sure, I get nervous at times because I'm scared but once I get rid of the worries and just relax. To just feel carefree. It's truly the most beautiful experience I have ever been through. There's not enough words to even describe how magically wonderful it is. It's impossible.

The little bird spread it's wings and flew off. I turned my head towards the door when I heard it close. I saw as Draco walked towards my direction with some clothes in his hand. Why does he have clothes?

"Why do you have clothes?" I asked as Draco placed them at the foot of my bed.

"They're for you," he said simply as he sat down on my bed.

"Huh?" I stupidly asked.

"Just change and I'll explain it later," was all he said before he offered me a small smile and walked out of the room.

I decided to not argue about it and just do as he asked. I got the clothes and walked inside the bathroom to change.

* * *

I walked out of my room and towards the waiting room. I stopped at my tracks. I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out of my mouth, no sound, nothing. I only did the first things that came to my mind. I turned around and tried to escape like the coward that I am.

"Stop her!" I heard a familiar female voice yell.

"Stupefy!" I heard another male voice cry.

I let out a small cry before I lost consciousness of everything.


	9. No Sound but The Wind

"Let me go! Let me go! Draco! Draco, stop it! Please, let me go!" I yelled angrily as I banged my fists against Draco's back as he carried me over his shoulder. I felt a bit light-headed from the Flooing.

I heard Ginny groan in front of us. "Why did you lift the spell off her, Malfoy? We all knew that we were going to have to force her here."

"Shut up, Ginevra," he growled at her.

I opened my eyes and squinted at all the bright lights that flashed before my eyes. I let out a despairing cry as I realized where I was at.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"It's Granger, best friend of Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!"

"The Golden Trio's brains!"

"Ms. Granger! Is it true that you lived as a prostitute all these years?"

"Ms. Granger! Why did you leave?"

"Ms. Granger, are you pregnant of Mr. Weasley? Is that the reason you left?"

"Ms. Granger!"

"Ms. Granger!"

Hundreds and Hundreds of reporters tried to make me say a statement. I stopped screaming and I hid my face on Draco's shoulder. We made it to the elevator; I saw as the reporters tried to make it in the elevator. I bit my lip to stop the sob that was about to emit from my mouth. I felt Draco put me down. I still kept my face hidden.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

I heard as Draco sighed. He leaned his cheek against my face and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He had no choice. He doesn't want you here," I heard Ginny say behind me.

I closed my eyes and I felt Draco take a couple of steps away from me. I took in a deep amount of breath, my nostrils burning by how heavy I was breathing. I turned around and slowly opened my eyes. I let out a small cry as I looked at my best female friend after four years.

She changed over the years, looked more mature. She grew more taller, not as tall as me but she was not that shorter than me also. Her body transformed into a hour-glass shaped, more defined and fitted than during her teenage years. Her hair was still the beautiful, fiery, silky hair that I always envied; it flowed gracefully down her back, reaching her elbows. The only thing that hasn't changed were the wide, innocent-looking, brown eyes that were shedding tears at this moment.

She let out a small sob and pulled me into one of the fierce Weasley hugs that Mrs. Wealsey will always give us when we came to visit at the Burrow.

"You're such a bitch, you are such a bitch! A selfish, rotting bitch!" Ginny whispered fiercely in my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had to," I sobbed as I held on tightly to Ginny.

Ginny pulled back and then she pulled me back into the fierce hug of her's. "Oh, how I miss you," I heard her mumble.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the lady's voice said as we came to a stop.

I felt as Draco pulled me away from Ginny and pulled me into his arms. I aggressively pulled myself from Draco's-surprisingly comforting-arms and turned around to look ahead of me.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

We walked out of the elevator and I felt my heart beating faster with every step that I took. We came to a door and I felt myself root to my spot. I couldn't do it. I did a mistake not walking away from Draco and Ginny. I'm not ready. I know who I'll meet here after four years of not seeing them. This was what they wanted to be and I know that they'll there, unconsciously killing me softly.

I flinched as Draco and Ginny came behind me. They knew. Why are they doing this to me? Why can't everybody just leave me alone? Why can't they just leave me along? I should just obliviate everybody and forget this ever even happened. But, I know I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"No," was all I muttered before I opened the door and almost dropped to my knees in tears when I saw the man who has been my best friend since our first year in Hogwarts that faithful Halloween night.

"Hello Ron," I breathed as the man in question stayed put on his spot, all the color from his face draining. I felt like turning around and runaway when I saw his wide eyes staring at me as if I was an animal at the zoo.

He stared at me intently, making sure that it was man and his brain wasn't playing tricks on him. He then realized that it was me. He darted towards me and engulfed me in his arms.

"Merlin's beard!" He pulled back and held my face in my hands. "It's you, dear God, it's really you!" he pulled me back in his arms.

He just held onto my, no words were spoken. I was here and that was all that mattered to him. I just hate that I'll have to break his heart. I'm not staying.

I won't be able to survive with you-know-who near me, in love with somebody else. I can't destroy what took me years to build. I must be mental if I do such a thing. Maybe I should just let myself go mad and bear it. But I know I'm not strong enough. I'll break. Badly.

He pulled back and stared at me in amazement, as if such a thing of me coming back was huge impossibility. I smiled a small smile; I never knew that one person can make you feel so horrible. Oh, well. I turned around to face Draco. I knitted my eyebrows together when I saw a certain gleam in Draco's grey eyes. I shook my head and cleared of all thoughts. I turned back to Ron.

He had changed over the years. He looked more matured. He looked like a grown man. He was still the lanky, tall man with the bright red hair and big, blue eyes. His features have sharpened, looking rough in look. His eyes showed all that he has gone through from all the years we had fought against Voldemort. His body has defined, might've been all the Auror work. He doesn't look like the same annoying eleven-year-old I have met in that compartment in the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. We were all so innocent back then, so carefree. Now look at us.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Ron, I only came to do one thing and not to sound mean or rude, but I would like to get that over with," I said, trying to keep the bitterness of my voice.

"I know why you are here, don't worry. They're waiting for you in the interrogating room six," Ron said as he began leading the way to the interrogating room.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and I hid my face in his neck. Ron turned around, noticing that we weren't following him but Ginny and he frowned a bit in confusion as he saw the position that Draco and I were in. I know how he feels. I didn't know Draco was such a comforting person to go to.

"Let's go," Draco whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we began following Ron towards the interrogating room.

* * *

"Just wait here until an Auror comes to see you, Herms," Ginny said as she placed a glass of water on the metal table in front of me.

I nodded as I shook like a chihuahua. I was praying that whoever was going to question me wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Yeah," I said as I reached a shaky hand towards the glass of water. I took a drink from the class of water and made a face at the taste, this wasn't going to help me. I evolved my hand around the glass and closed my eyes. I let out a small whisper that my own ears couldn't even hear and let go off the glass. Ginny let out a small gasp as she saw that the water turned into a beer. She must be shocked of how much my magic has progressed over the years. I took a drink from the beer and felt my nerves calm down a bit, relishing the wonderful feel of the warm drink flowing down my throat.

After Ginny got over her initial shock, she saw how anxious I was and wrapped her graceful, yet rough arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Herms, it all be over before you know it."

I nodded again, not trusting my voice to talk. Ginny let go off me and exited the room. I turned my head towards the large plastic window and saw as Draco send me a small smile. I felt as my nerves calmed down a bit with Draco's comforting smile. I felt my whole body stiffen and my stomach drop painfully down to my feet when I heard that voice, the voice that I have so dearly loved and hated. He's here.

"Malfoy!" he roared. I saw as Draco's smile wiped from his face instantly and he turned around to face _him_ with a sneer on his face.

"What?" Draco drawled, he was definitely not the Draco that's been with me for the past week. He was like the Draco from our Hogwarts years now.

"Where the fuck were you last week?" Harry yelled angrily as he stomped towards the direction of Draco. I felt a strong sense of protection towards Draco as I fidget a bit in my chair. I frowned as the feeling overcame me, it almost felt like the same type of protection feeling I always felt towards Harry.

"I left," Draco answered simply.

"Like you bloody coward that you are! Why didn't you stay and fight like everybody else did?" Harry yelled again, I saw as his hand made its way towards his wand. I felt as my hand began to do the same.

"There's was too many, we would've all died! And you know that Potter!" Draco spat, I saw as he tried all his best to stay controlled. Malfoy can stay calmed in an argument but if you push one small button, he'll explode on you and you sure hope to wish that you don't cross on his path. I know from Ron's experience.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Where the hell have you been for the past week!" Harry shouted. I can tell he was ready to explode any second now; one small comment from Draco and Volcano Harry will erupt.

"It's none of your bloody business," Draco retorted.

Harry quickly whipped out his wand but before he can even utter a sound, I was on my feet and crying out a spell. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled as my spell went through the thick plastic window and hit Harry's hand, sending his wand flying to the other side of the room.

Harry turned around, ready to scream at whoever shot the spell at him and stop at his tracks when he saw me. I leaned against the table to stop myself from falling to the ground. He froze at his spot and he stared at me. I felt myself also doing the same thing as I looked him over. He has changed a lot also. He still had the stupid, unruly black hair that I always dreamed to run my hands through; the bespectacled emerald-green eyes that always haunt my dreams; he had gone through a tremendous growth spurt while I have been gone, almost Ron's 6'3". His body was defined also, not as much as Ron's and he turned lanky also. Thanks goodness all his years in quidditch and the Auror years.

He snapped out of his daze and an immense smile grazed his face. He slammed the door open to the interrogation room and he flung himself towards me. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me as if his life depended on it. I loosely wrapped my arms around him as I laid my head against his shoulder. He his hid face on my neck and I can feel the small liquid that landed on my skin.

I let my arms drop to my side and I tried to move away from his hold, but he tightened his arms around me and held me closer to me. I sighed at his move and I finally gave in to the beautiful feeling. I threw his arms around his neck and I held onto him as tight as he was to me.

"Is it really you?" he choked through his tears.

I nodded against his shoulder as I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Yeah, it's me," I whispered, my voice broken with emotion.

He pulled back a bit, still keeping that tight grip on my waist and opened his eyes. I felt my eyes water as I saw the tears that were rolling down his flawless skin from his hypnotizing emerald eyes. He looked into my eyes and I saw as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak but he couldn't do it, just opened and closing his mouth like a drowning fish on air. I loosened my grip on him a bit but he still held that death-like grip on me.

"Harry?"

He pulled one arm from around my waist and he tenderly brushed his fingers against my cheek, as if doing so I might not disappear into small particles of dust. He let go off my face and began tracing my face, as if in a trance. He started with my nose, to my eyes, my eyebrows my cheeks, my forehead, and lastly to my lips. I felt myself take in a sharp intake of breath as he took out his tongue and licked his lips. It took of all my restrain to not snog him then and there.

He cupped my face again and he pulled me back into a hug, a little gentler this time. I wrapped my arm around his neck again and looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears that were ready to flow down my cheeks again. How can he do this to me? Break me in a little short of time. To break down all the walls that took me years and years to build How? And why am I letting him do such a thing? I cursed to myself as I let go off his neck and wipe the tears from my eyes with my hand before they fell down my cheeks.

I felt a cool chill run down my spine as Harry's soft lips whispered my ear. "It's really you, it really is you. Please, don't be cruel and let this be a dream. Please tell me that this is real and that you're actually here." I can hear the desperation that etched in his voice.

"It is really me, Harry. It's not a dream and I am actually here. Hermione is here." _For now_, I finished in my head.

Harry pulled back and I felt a bittersweet, sharp pain that hit me in my heart when I saw the radiant smile that was on his face. "My dear god, you're back!" he exclaimed, reminding me of a little child at Christmas morning.

He sat down on the chair and I was about to duplicate a glass cup and transfigure it into a chair when Harry grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of his legs. I let out a surprised yelp and felt a small warmth envelop me as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and settled his head against my shoulder, that ridiculous smile still on his face. I turned my head towards the plastic window and saw as Ginny and Ron stared at us with smiles gracing their faces while Draco had a tight grim expression on his face as he stared at Harry and me. I frowned as I looked at Draco and felt an unsettling feeling fidget in the center of my stomach but it quickly went away as Harry cuddled closer to me. I bit my lip to stop the smile that wanted to crack on my face.

I heard the door open and I turned around my head to see Remus walked in. I felt my bursting into tears as I saw the hollow look into his amber/blue eyes, the same blue eyes that Chuck had. I felt the tears began clogging my throat as I thought of my best friend. Remus lift his head up and looked into my eyes, I saw the small twinkle of happiness as he saw Harry and I together. He's the only one that know the truth and he will only be the only one. I can guarantee on that.

"Hermione," Remus acknowledge.

I nodded my head and he sat down on the chair from across the table, he was holding a tan folder in his hands. I felt my hands began to shake as I realized that they have pictures of what happened that unfaithful night a week ago. I reached a shaky hand towards the cup of beer and chugged all, feeling a small tingle as it rushed down. I growled as I didn't get the response that I want. I saw as Remus pulled out his wand and began filling it up with water. I shook my head and made a face at the cup.

"You don't want water?" Remus asked.

"Firewhiskey or don't give me nothing," I said in a gruff voice.

Remus gave me that familiar shocked look before he transfigured the water into firewhiskey. I snatched the cup and drank it down, marveling at the burning sensation that flowed down my throat. I sniffed and set the cup down. I looked up at the window and saw as Ginny and Ron had the same expression that I'm sure Harry has now and that Remus has, Draco stared at me amused as always when every time that I drink.

I snapped my fingers and saw as the small drops of firewhiskey left on the cup began filling up the cup. I swirled my finger around in circles as the drink began stirring and snapped my fingers again, making the firewhiskey stop. I reached for the cup and took a drink, I bit my lip as the liquid was stronger and burned my throat radically.

Remus snapped out of his daze from my display of magic and cleared his throat loudly. He opened the folder and looked at my records. Everyone stood in shock as the piece of paper that Remus pulled out began growing and growing until it stopped, the paper was like ten feet long.

Remus stared at me, opening and closing his mouth. "Hermione, Merlin's beard! What have you done over the years!"

I shrugged and took another drink from the firewhiskey. I smirked when I heard Draco's laughter coming from the other side of the window. I winked at him and turned my attention back to Remus. Remus pulled out other sheets of paper and saw as he slided a piece of paper towards me. I gave Remus a befuddled look and reached for the piece of paper. I turned the paper over and I let out a loud wail. It was our picture, the one that the photographer took Chuck and I at the park.

I felt Harry stiffen behind me as he took the picture from my hand and look at it. I heard as Draco slammed the door open from the interrogation room and in a flash, pull me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. I sobbed loudly for my late best friend who had nothing to do in this mess.

"Oh, Chuck," I sobbed.

Draco pulled me closer to me and I gripped onto him tighter. I felt as somebody's arms began pulling me from Draco and recognized Harry's gentle arms wrap around me. I wanted Draco's comforting arms, but I won't complain now.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's voice whisper in my ear.

"Oh, my dear, dear Chuck. I'm so sorry, my sweet," I sobbed.

Harry stiffen a bit but I didn't acknowledge it. I pulled from Harry and I snatched the picture from the table. I folded it gently and I put it in my pocket, making sure to keep it safe. I wiped the tears from my face and sniffed to stop the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. I saw as Harry sat back down at the chair and tried to pull me back into his arms but I pulled back and I stood standing up. I want no comfort if it won't come from Draco. I turned my head towards Draco and saw him leaning against the door, staring at me intently. I gave him a small smile and he returned it back. He knew how hard this was for me. The only one who knew.

I saw the small frown that passed Harry's face but he quickly morphed his face to stay into a blank mask. I felt a small sick pleasure at his unhappiness. He wasn't the only one who hurt. I have been hurting for the past eleven years.

"Hermione, is it true that you killed eighteen Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

I snapped my head up at the information. What was he talking about? "What? You're bloody mental! I only killed three," I informed.

"Hermione, the whole building collapsed. Several muggles and all the Death Eaters died during the destruction," Remus informed me.

"I couldn't... I'm not... I couldn't have progressed so much," I whispered in disbelief.

"You're known as the most powerful witch in the world at the moment. What you did, not many can do. Harry or even Voldemort, himself, or even both of their magics mixed together can't do what you just did a week ago to that building," Remus enlightened. "You're magic is the most powerful many hasn't seen in over a couple of centuries."

I stayed still in my spot, letting the information absorb in my brain. I couldn't do that. It can't be possible.

"You're blood mental!" I exclaimed loudly, in denial with all of this. "I can't be that strong! I know that my magic was at higher level than what people my age are supposed to be at but, I couldn't be that strong!"

"Hermione, you could've dueled Dumbledore and killed him in less than five seconds," Remus said.

I rubbed my face with my hands and took in a deep breath. I killed... I killed all those people. What have I done?

"I know after Chu-"

"Please don't mention his name!" I ordered stiffly.

"... you went on a war path. You might think that you killed three, but you killed eighteen."

I felt anger began coursing throughout my entire body. "And so what!" I retorted angrily. "I did what all you couldn't do in four years!"

I felt the strong discomfort that came from Remus. "Hermione, I'm sorry to tell you this but..."

"But what?" I said, I knew I ws going to hear something I wouldn't like.

"We can't start hunting down Death Eaters, it's-"

I felt as if everything around me began closing on me. I felt as if every hair strand on my body stood on its end. The rushful sensation started flowing through me.

"What do you mean _you can't hunt them down_?" I growled as I closed my eyes to control my anger, my breathing turned ragged.

"Hermione, we have to be careful. We cannot just let all the Aurors-"

"Fuck that! With every second that you waste, drinking fucking your tea at home and laying around as if nothing is going around outside, a family is being attacked! What would you feel like if you're family is dying in front of your eye, huh? How would you feel Ginevra, if you see Bill bleeding and you can't do nothing about it? What would you do Ron, if you saw your mom and dad getting tortured and killed mercilessly in front of you!"

"Hermione, enough!" Remus barked.

"No!" I bellowed. "What would you feel, Remus, if they went to your house and they attacked and tortured Tonks and Teddy and when they were bored of them, they will kill them mercilessly, not caring about anything! How would you feel, Remus, huh? How would you feel!"

"Hermione..." I heard Draco try to approach me.

"None of you know how it feels! None of you, only Draco and I! Draco's mother was killed and she had nothing to do with the Dark Lord if any of you remembered! She didn't take the Dark Mark! She wasn't a Death Eater but they still killed her because Draco was! My parents didn't know what the hell was going on and they got killed! Chuck was killed and he had nothing to do with all the mess that we have all created! And I say all because I have not tried to stop this myself! What other family has to suffer through the pain and torture that others had to go through!"

Everybody kept their head down as a tension filled the air. I almost felt like attacking Remus when I heard his next words.

"I know how close you were to Charles, Hermione. But just because you are blinded by vengeance to my brother's death, I can't let my Aurors just blindly walk into all of this. I can't risk that," Remus stiffly said.

"I am not blinded by vengeance! I loved your brother so much Remus, he was my everything for a long while! But I am not only thinking about him, I am thinking about all the other families who have to suffer! Eight families, Remus! Eight! How many other families do you all want to kill! You are supposed to protect the London part of the Wizarding World but you all have let eight families die, including mine!"

"I know that he was your ex-husband and that you still cared for hi-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked exasperated.

"You married, Charles, it says on your record," Remus said again.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet as my eyes widen. I felt Draco's and Harry's hard gazes on me. I flew towards my record envelope and I threw the envelop on the floor as I got the ten-foot sheet of paper that held all my history. I felt my mouth form an O as I saw the marriage certificate implanted on the sheet of paper. Then I looked at the date. Now I remember. Did I forgot to mention that the drunken night of sex was the day of our marriage?

"What's he talking about Herms?" Draco questioned me.

I turned towards Draco. I began biting my lip as I tried to find a way to explain this.

"Herms?" he question again as I stayed silent.

"Well... Chuck and I got drunk one night-"

"Well, that explains it!" Ron exclaimed.

I saw as Harry glared at Ron. Ginny poked him hard against his ribs. "Let her finish Ronald!" Ginny muttered angrily.

"Anyways," I continued,"we got drunk and I can't really remember what exactly happened. But all I remember was that I started snogging the living daylights out of him, we ended up having sex and next thing you knew, I became a Lupin... for a day. We had sex after we got married again and when we woke up, we divorced. It's no big deal." I said it a if it was nothing, as if every time you get drunk with a friend you end up getting married.

"What do you mean _it's no big deal_? You got married for bloody's sakes!" Harry yelled angrily as he glared daggers toward him. I felt my insides began to shake as I turned my attention towards Harry.

"Who the hell asked for your oppinion?" I retorted angrily. "I got drunk! I won't say that I made a mistake because I know that I would've stayed married to him if I wanted to!"

"Oh, so you say that you actually did want to stay married with him!" Harry spat, I can hear the bitterness in his tone.

I felt my fists curl into tight balls. "And what do you care! You married Cho and I gave you full support, even I hated the bitchy twat!"

"Shut the fuck up! At least I didn't marry her drunk and because I fucking had sex with her!" Harry growled as he began advancing towards me.

"Don't tell me to shut up! And don't talk about Chuck that way! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I shrieked as tears began gaining up in my eyes.

"I know that he only used you for sex!" He roared.

I let out an angry cry and I felt myself began to advance on Harry, ready to tear him to pieces. "No!" I heard Draco yell.

"Hermione, don't!" I heard Ron cry as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

Every piece of my hair stood on it end a the beautiful rush flowed through me. I let out a small gasp as I discovered what this sensation was.

"Ron," I said alarmingly. "Ron! Let go! Let go, Ron!"

"No can do, Hermione! You'll attack Harry and might do something you might regret!" Ron declared.

I let out a loud groan when I felt the static feeling begin to break slowly apart, piece by piece. I began moving more frantically.

"Ron, Ron, do it now! Let the fuck go! Ronald, fuck, do as I say!" I angrily yelled as I began to claw at Ron's arms.

"Wealsey! Do it!" Draco roared.

It was too late. I felt as the sensation exploded within me and flowed throughout all my body. I heard as Ron gave a cry of pain behind me and let go off me as if I burned him, I actually did.

"What the hell, Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Told you, Weasley!" Draco snarled as he began walking towards me. He wrapped his arm around me and hissed as I burned him.

"Ha!" Ron laughed. Draco send Ron a death glare.

"Did she just eletrocuted you?" Ginny asked.

I felt tears gain in my eyes as I stared at Ron's hands. It looked like Ron just put his hands in a fire. "Crazy and irresponsible," I heard Harry mutter.

I turned around towards Harry and pushed him as hard as I can. "You fucking prick, fucking prat! I knew I shouldn't have ever come!" I yelled angrily as I pushed Harry again.

I saw as Harry's scowl softened and he stared at me in shock. He finally realized what he's done. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean," he tried to put his arms around me but I pulled away from him.

"Get away from me! You hurt me enough! I don't need you to keep haunting me! I was fine and then all of you came! I like my old life with Chuck! I left you all for a reason and I don't need all of you killing me softly! I knew I wasn't ready! I just..." I closed my eyes and I ran towards Draco.

"Let's go," I ordered more than ask.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Harry yelled. "Please, don't go!"

Draco looked into my eyes and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we left with a small pop. The last thing I saw was the broken look on Harry's face as a hollow look overcame his eyes and that send a plunging knife into my heart. Fuck him.


	10. Rabbit in Your Headlights

"Hermione?" I heard Draco's soothing voice coming from the other side of the door.

I kept staring blankly at the fascinating wall in front of me.

"Hermione, it's been almost three weeks. Please come out," Draco pleaded for what seem the eighty-thousand time for the past week.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to go outside, everything reminded me of him. The grass, the sky, the sun, the buildings, everything. It felt as if everything was a part of him, somehow connected, tiny pieces of his spirit lingering around me. It was too much. I didn't want him near me. I wanted to forget everything that has to do with him.

I looked down at my unbelievably weak hand. I had my wand held in a inhumanly tight grasp. I've wanted to do it for the past days. He stays there, never letting me sleep. He stays there day, morning, and night. Never giving me a break or a small ounce of freedom or balance. He's there, slowly killing me. Slowly torturing me to insanity with long intervals of horrible sanity. (A/N: Edgar Allan Poe's quote. One of my favorites :)

I looked out the window, there was.a heavy rain that clouded over London. It seemed as if the weather is as depressed as I am. What made it turn like that? The idiocy of Humanity, perhaps? I can relate to that too, rain.

I heard the knock again. "Hermione, please." He really should stop wasting his time with me.

I put my pale hand on the headboard of my bed and I lazily threw my legs over the bed. I put pressure on my hold on the headboard and lift myself to my feet. I felt my legs began to violently shake. I let go off the headboard slowly, I realized what a terrible mistake that was. I let out a small cry as I flopped to the ground.

I felt my gaze began to blur with the tears that began fogging my vision. I propped my elbows on the ground. Look at me, pathetic, idiotic, a waste. I furiously banged my fists against the floorboards as I let out an angered cry. Why me? Why him? Why can't I forget him? Why I can't I move on? What makes him so special? Why must I love him so? Why did I ever meet him? Why didn't they let me die when the troll attacked me? Why did he become my friend? Why can't he love me? Why?

I stood to me feet, forcing my legs to stay still. I wiped the bushy curls out of my face, feeling the damp wetness of the tear tracks on my soft skin. I raised my head up and felt my gaze pierce the horrendous mirror that was in front of me. I stared in disgust at the reflection that stared back at me.

How can one person break you so badly? How can love be so cruel and vicious? I thought it was supposed to be grand and amazing and wonderful and... beautiful. I saw the love that happened in the movies and love from the books I read. But that's that, isn't it? That kind of love is fake. It isn't amorous and spontaneous. It's... monstrous. More monstrous than anything that anybody has ever encountered.

What makes it so deadly?

I was a mess. No, actually that was an understatement to what I am now. I am... what's the word I'm looking for... atrocious, disgustingly detestable. I have lost weight and have become weaker over the lack of food and nutrition that my body begs for, my eyes were bloodshot from all the Firewhiskeys I have drunk, there was large bags under my eyes from the lost of sleep, my skin was paler, my bushy curls were a mess. I was a mess. I could past as a dead corpse.

I looked at the mirror and my eyes caught a small vase with roses filled in them. I turned my attention towards the white ceramic vase. All the roses were beautiful, they were all white and fresh. But there was one rose that stood out. It was red, the opposite from all the rest. But this red rose wasn't as blooming or as fresh as the rest of them, it was dead. It was flopping with rotten petals while the rest of them stood upright with exquisite white petals that seemed untouchable.

I reached towards the red rose and saw that the thorns were rid of from the brown stem. I lift my head to the mirror and saw that the dead rose was like me. Everybody else was lively and beautiful and life-full while I was... well, me. I let out the small sob that I have held in release from me. I crushed my hands around the rose petals and felt them crunch around my clammy hands. I held it in a tight grip, my knuckles turning ghostly white.

I let out another angered cry and I threw the tarnished petals at the mirror, watching them bounce off the reflecting piece of item. I reached for the vase near by, laughing silently to myself at the fresh, white roses. With all the strength I had within me, I threw the vase out the window, the flowers flying everywhere. My eye caught a pair of scissors on my dresser. I ran towards it and with a despicable glint in my eyes, I turned my attention back to the mirror. Maybe if I did it again, it might happen the same. Maybe.

I got a fistful of my brown locks and felt my heart skip a beat as I snipped the silver scissors through them. I let go off the chopped pieces of hair. That part of my hair landed just below my shoulders. I cried loudly as I looked at the uncut, waist-long brown curls that I knew would be disposed of soon. I pulled on the rest of my hair and ran my scissors through that part, feeling the loose feel of the locks that were getting taken from my head. It fell to the ground in a terribly soft thump.

I looked myself in the mirror and I felt a sick satisfaction of myself. I had to. It's time. I ruffled my hair a bit, trying to get the look that I wanted. I wiped my face aggressively and reached to get my wand. I pointed it to myself and watched in amazement as my transformation began.

My ruffled bird nest of a hair curled into soft ringlets that landed to just below my shoulders. My pale skin gained a bit of color and the bags underneath my eyes lighten a bit, not fully gone but not really noticeable. My bloodshot eyes cleared;a small hint of black eyeliner, color-skinned eye-shadow, and mascara replaced it. My chapped lips smoothed with a red/pink lipstick.

I got a hairbrush and waved my wand. I saw as the hairbrush transfigured into a glass cup with water filled in it. I went to my bedside table and opened the last drawer. I walked back towards the dresser with the tiny white aluminum bag in my hand, ripping the top open. I dropped the contents in the water and watched as the water and the powdery substance mixed. The mixture came to a halt and I drank to cup to the very last drop. I saw as all the weight lost and strength in me was recovered. Bless the wonders of malnutrition potions.

I waved my hand in the air. I smirked widely when I saw my reflection in the mirror. An outfit replaced my ruffled pajamas. My legs were covered in sheer black stocking and my feet had black, lace up, high heels that reached my ankles. I had on top a pair of ripped, high-waisted shorts that were folded at the end. A black AC/DC shirt was tucked inside the shorts and a black spike collar tweed jacket with leather sleeves on top of the shirt. I ruffled my hair a bit and merrily laughed at my transformation.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco's worried voice again.

I walked towards the door, marveling at the feeling that overcame me. I knew it. It happened last time, it would happen again. I opened the door, Draco was leaning against the opposite wall with his head down.

"Draco?" I whispered, my voice raspy from the lack of use.

Draco's head snapped up. His eyes widen as he looked at me, his mouth opening in shock. I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed.

"H-h-h-h-h-Hermione? What did you do?" Draco stuttered, still in shock.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," was all I said before I disapparated away, leaving a befuddled Draco behind.

* * *

_Doosh. Doosh. Doosh. Doosh. Doosh. Boom. Bum. Boom. Bum. _

The loud electronic/techno music was heard throughout the sweaty club. I stayed near the bar as I drank from cup that was filled with Margarita mix and Tequila. I think this is my sixth cup. I don't know. I lost count after a while. I reached for my drink and took another sip from it, marveling the burning sensation that scorched my throat. I saw as a man began walking towards my direction, pushing the blokes that were following anxiously behind him. I laughed a bit to myself as I took a drink from the Margarita. Boys. You never understand them.

He began walking towards me. I turned around and faced the bar, trying to act casual. I watched from the corner of my eye as the man turned around to face the bar, trying to act casual also. He signaled the waiter for two beers with his hand. I took another sip from my drink as I kept my gaze over. I think I found who I was looking for.

"You all alone?" the man asked.

I turned my head towards him and shot him a small smile. "Well, you can say that."

He turned his attention towards me. I think I hit a jackpot tonight. He was tall and built. He had unruly, brown hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes under dark eyelashes._ No_ _glasses_, I thought happily. He had a light beard growing. He took a drink from his beer.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said.

I turned my head towards the dance floor. There were putting on a sensual, Spanish type of music began filling up the humid club air. Perfect opportunity. I really need it tonight. "Wanna dance?" I bobbed my head towards the dance floor.

The man made eye contact with me, brown with hazel. "Sure," he answered as he put down his beer.

I reached for his hand and I began leading him towards the middle of the dance floor. I smiled slyly at him. I turned around and wrapped his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his neck and began grinding my hips against his. He let out a small chuckle and he began rocking against my movements. The man began licking my outer ear shell, provoking me to grind my hips harder against him. He let out a small growl and he flipped me around to face him. He pressed himself against him and began rocking our bodies to the music again. I pressed myself closer to me and wrapped my leg around his waist. I softly moaned into his ear and began teasing his ear with my mouth. He let out a small groan and rubbed his obvious show of pleasure against me. I let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Hold on there, lover boy," I whispered in his ear. I pulled back and saw the obvious displeasure in his face. I got his hand and began leading him out of the dance floor. I led him towards the men's restroom and heard the bloke behind me let out a sigh of relief as we saw that nobody was inside the loo. I wandlessly did a silencing charm on the loo and turned around to smirk on the bloke behind me. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pressed my mouth against his and began to ravish it. I felt as the man pressed me against the closest wall.

But, I suddenly let out a small yelp of surprise as I felt the man being pulled off me. I turned my attention towards the blonde man in front of me and I saw the man who I was predatoring on the floor with a bloody nose. Who the fuck was this bloke? That was until I heard his voice.

"If you don't leave in the next five seconds than stuff beyond your imagination will occur," I heard Draco growl in a menacing voice.

The man looked up at Draco. "Who the fuck do you think you-"

"Don't you DARE tempt me to do something that I know I will not regret," Draco said calmly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The man looked up towards me and seeing the fury in my face, turned around and left, not once turning back to look at me. Draco let out a small sigh before he turned around to face me. I saw the almost unrestrained anger in his grey pools.

"Well, that was something," Draco acknowledge.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled angrily.

"Shut up," was all Draco muttered before he wrapped his arms around my waist and apparated us to our motel room.

I let out an angered cry as I kicked the wall that was closest to me. Draco near me brought everything back. He brought it all back. He had to leave. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. I'll go mad. Everything has to go as if nothing has occurred. It has to go back to what everything use to be like. It has to.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" Draco asked calmly.

I turned my head towards him slowly, I felt the tears begin to show. "You have no idea how much it hurts," I whispered.

"Hermione..."

"I've tried so hard! It took me years! Years, Draco! To finally gain balance in my life! To not feel... empty... I felt so strange and broken and.. Draco, please. Why? Why didn't you let me do it? Why, huh! Why!" I yelled as I began banging my fists against his chest.

"Hermione, this is not how you handle-"

"Oh shut up already! Draco, I want him gone! I want to forget everything that has to do with him! He's everywhere! He follows me everywhere I go! I cannot escape from him! I tried so hard! I tried so many time but he still haunts me! I want him gone!" I yelled desperately.

I reached for my wand and threw it at Draco. "Do it! Do it now! I want him gone! I want him to leave me in peace! I need him gone! Do it, dammit! Do it! DRACO, DO IT IF YOU CARE FOR ME!" I bellowed.

"Hermione..." his voice broke with the emotion. I can see the tears that began to cloud his steel gaze. "I can't.. you are just.. unstable."

"You coward! I'll do it then!" I yelled as I began ascending towards Draco, my arms outstretched towards my wand.

Draco through the wand out of my reach. I felt my stomach drop to my feet terribly as I saw my wand land near the couch. I turned my attention back at Draco and with speed that I didn't know magical beings possessed, I flew towards the couch and Draco moving as quick as lightning, put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"No!" I yelled as I clawed the floor to reach towards the couch. "Draco, please. Let me just do it! Let me just do it!"

"Hermione..." He turned me around in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck as I began to sob heavily on his shoulder. He began to stroke my hair in a way to comfort me. Why does his arms feel so safe? "It'll go away. It'll go away, I promise"

I let out a small wail. "It'll never go away! He's stays there all the time! He haunts me everywhere! He'll never leave me in peace! He never will!"

Draco let out a small shushing voice as he continued to stroke my hair. I felt a small warmth flow through me at Draco's touch. I never knew that Draco was so comforting. Being in his arms makes me feel safe and protected. It was almost as strong as how I felt like when Harry held me like this, not as strong but almost in the same level. Maybe Harry might never leave my heart, but Draco can make it a possibility. I am broken. I know I am. But I know Draco is too. We might be able to complete each other. I hope.


	11. Like Spinning Plates

I groaned loudly as I felt the sunlight hit against my face. Isn't a bit too early to rise up? I raised my sweaty hand to rub the sleep of my face. I seriously hate waking up. I like the warmth and comfort of my bed. It feels nice. I feel good.

I sighed and I turned my head around. I let out a small yelp when I saw that I wasn't alone in my bed. Draco's face was centimeters away from mine. He let out a small, contented sigh as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I felt my lips begin to curl upwards as I turned around in the man's arms.

He seemed so angelic, so free out of problem. He looks nothing like the Draco that I so horribly despised in my Hogwarts' years. He was… he was my angel. He was my only salvation. When everything was falling around me and all I could do was suffocate at the damage, he was the air that saved my life. I felt myself shudder at what I have done last night. I'm glad that he stopped me. I hate Harry and the love that torments me but I know I would rather die than to forget about him.

A couple of his blonde locks fell on his face while he rested in paradise. I reached a hand towards him. I so gently—almost barley not touching him—I moved the blonde locks from his peaceful face. He was so beautiful. How can somebody be such an Adonis? I really did misjudge him when we were younger. He's such a wonderful person, so sweet and brave and… he's nothing that I thought he would ever be.

My fingers landed on his lips and I felt my gaze linger at that part of him. They seemed so soft and warm. I wondered how they would feel under mine. I raised my gaze up and gasped in surprise to see his grey eyes gazing at me. I pulled back in surprise, but Draco just tightened his grip on my waist and put a hand behind my head so I would stay in place. I felt a small feel of fire burn at the touch he left on my skin.

"Hey there," he whispered as he send me one his trademark smiles. I suddenly realized just how dazzling his smile was. It showed off his perfectly white, straight teeth and the sides of his eyes wrinkled a bit. He truly was gorgeous.

"Hi," I said shyly as I send him a small smile.

"Did you sleep fine?" he asked concerned. He knows of the amount of days that I wasn't able to sleep.

I nodded. "Yes, one of the best I had in weeks," I replied as I began fingering the buttons on his shirt. I saw that we both fell asleep fully clothes. I felt a small tinge of disappointment that we did. I felt a smirk creep on my face as the thought crossed my mind. "You?"

"Same," he answered. I laid my head on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt Draco stiffen at my bold actions. He soon relaxed as he saw that I wasn't going to get off him. I forgot; I have to tell him something.

"Thank you," I said. He looked at me questionably. "For what you did yesterday. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't leave me alone. And I just wanted him to. He's just… there and it began…" I let out a sigh.

"Anybody would've done it. I know that you were just… yeah," he added.

"But it wasn't just anybody, it was you. And I want to thank you for that. You saved me… again," I let out a small laugh.

Draco looked back at me and suddenly his face cracked into that cute, adorable smile. He let out a small laugh and then after a while, he began laughing loudly. I stared at him questionably before I began laughing with him too. His laugh was contagious. It was so loud and… funny. I let out another laugh as we began to laugh for no reason.

"Why are we laughing?" Draco asked between laughs.

I shook my head as I held onto my side. "I don't know," I burst out.

We stayed quiet for a little while, staring at each other before we burst into another fit of laughter. Why are we laughing, seriously though? I let out another laugh as I thought of that. We're so silly.

After a while, we stopped laughing and I turned my attention towards Draco. He was staring at me with his head resting on his hand as his elbow was propped up. I sat down on the bed and beamed at him. He really was my salvation.

I got out of bed and ran my hair through my hands. I took off my leather jacket and threw it towards the bed; I let out a loud snort as I saw my jacket barley miss the bed. I was never really athletic. I pulled the tucked AC/DC shirt out of the high-waisted shorts and unbuttoned the shorts. I saw as Draco's eyes widened at my actions.

"What are you-" I heard Draco began to stutter as his eyes stayed still at my unbuttoned shorts.

I let out a small laugh. "It's not what you think, lover boy," I joked. I let out a laugh when I saw Draco began to blush.

I threw my jacket in the air and saw as it transfigured into a loose pair of pajama shorts. I smiled to myself as I looked at how small they were, might reach until my thigh. I began pulling down on my shorts but then stopped when I saw Draco staring at me with his mouth open, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. I giggled.

"Nu-uh," I said as I moved my index finger to left from right. "Close your eyes, lover boy."

Draco blushed again and he covered his eyes with his hands. I grinned as I saw that he peeked in through between his fingers. I put my hands on my waist as I smiled at him.

"Now, Draco," I ordered gently.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled as he covered his face with his pillow.

I waved my hand in front of me to see if he could see me and smiled satisfied when he didn't response to it. I don't know why I am so bold right now. It just feels natural to act this way with him. I pulled down on the shorts with the stockings and kicked them off with my feet. I put my legs through the holes and lifted the shorts to my waist. I ran my hair through my hair. There, that's better. I walked towards Draco and pulled his hands from his eyes. He is so cute.

"It's safe now," I giggled.

Draco opened one eye to see if I was telling the truth. I send him a smile and pulled on my shorts to emphasize my statement. He sent me a warm smile, I felt the warm feeling tingle through me again. What made him give me such an effect?

"Well," Draco's voice interrupted my train of thought. "What shall we have for breakfast?"

I pursed my lips as I thought of what I wanted. I didn't want to leave the room, I felt too comfortable with Draco here. I smiled to myself as I thought of the things that we can do in here all day. He probably might be in a shock if I initiate it.

"What?" Draco asked.

I shook my head as I came out of my daze. I turned my head to see Draco staring at me amusingly. I smiled as I thought of his reaction if I told him of what I was thinking. He'll die from shock. "Nothing," I said. "Should we have pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Sure," Draco said as he waved his wand and two plates filled of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast appeared in front of us. As much as I want a home-cooked meal. I was too lazy to do such a thing and I have a feeling that Draco might not be the best choice to put in front of a stove.

I was about to start eating when I realized we were missing something. "Umm... Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco mumbled through a mouth full of bacon.

"Draco," I scolded as I send him a disgusted look.

He swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized.

I went back to the matter at hand. "Umm.. Draco, how are we suppose to eat if we have no forks?" I let out a small laugh.

Draco looked at me confused before he looked down at his plates. He let out a small laugh also as he realized that he didn't conjure forks for us to use. "Oops," he whispered.

I let out a laugh as I snapped my fingers. Two forks rested in our plates. "Problem solved," I declared.

I picked up a strip of bacon and popped a piece into my mouth. I began to chew slowly, savoring the marvelous flavor. I lifted my head up and saw Draco staring at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled at him too. What was it that made me get this effect from him?

* * *

"7...8...9...10. Ready or not here I come!" I heard Draco yell out as he finished counting.

I stayed still as I stayed hidden inside the green bushes. Who would've known that you could actually hide inside bushes? I thought that was a lie that they put in cartoons for fun.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" I heard Draco's voice call out childishly.

I bit my lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to burst out of me. I wonder what would've it been like if somebody during our Hogwarts' years would see that pureblood Draco Malfoy, blood purists and son of a Death Eater and Death Eater himself and enemy of the Golden Trio, would be playing Hide-n-seek in a muggle park that was across the muggle hotel where he was staying with muggle born Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio and mudblood and best friend of Harry Potter. The person would sure be admitted into a hospital from having a heart-attack. I would've sure admitted somebody into an asylum if anybody would've told me that I would be buddy-buddy with Draco Malfoy. I would've laughed so hard at their joke, and kind of worried that they might have turn mad.

I peeked through the holes in the bushes to see where Draco was going. I saw that he was near the tree that was in front of the bush I was hiding in. I sat on my feet as I readied myself.

"Hermione?" Draco called out again as he went near the tree, slowly walking towards it.

"Boo!" he cried as he looked towards the other side of the tree. I bit my lip to stop bursting from laughter.

"Hermione, I don't like this game!" Draco called out as he rested his back against the tree.

He covered his eyes with his hands. I slowly but quickly came out off the bushes and tip-toed my way towards Draco. I stood right in front of me, stayed as still as a rock so he wouldn't respond to any movement. In a flash I tickled his sides and let out a scream before I ran to the other side of the tree. Draco let out a scream, not fully processing what just happened. I let out a small, quiet laugh and tackled Draco to the ground. He let out a yelp as I pinned him to the ground. I didn't know I even had such strength. Cool.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" I heard Draco exclaim loudly. His face had an incredulous look.

I gave him a thoughtful face as I actually did think about it. I just stared back at him and shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea," I answered.

Draco gave me and incredulous look as he laughed at my unsatisfying answer. Hey, stuff happens to you over the years. What am I suppose to do about it?

I looked down at Draco's eyes. They were so big. His eyes were such an electrifying grey that send a chill down my spine, there was a hint of ice blue in them. I kept looking in them, they were never-ending. If I kept looking in them, I kept going deeper and deeper and I get lost in vast sea of accelerating steel grey blue. There was something there that made me want to stay inside the chilling gaze, there was no warmth like how I felt when I stared into Harry's eyes but something almost as great. An intensity that kept you there, something that didn't let you escape. It kept you there in a hypnotizing stare. It was something so... exhilarating, so wonderful, so... beautiful.

I felt as I began moving foward, his eyes attracting me like a magnet. I couldn't stop, it was too entrancing, too unavoidable. It was impossible to not stop. I didn't want it to stop, it was too amazing. I loved it.

I saw as Draco, with the same dazed look in his face, began moving towards me. It happened in a blur. All I paid attention too was the magnificent feeling of Draco's soft lips against mine. I ran my hands through his blonde locks. It felt like silk, so soft, so lustrous. I've never felt anything so marvelous, it shocked me to the very core. His mouth opened beneath mine and his tongue darted out, licking my bottom lip for entry. I opened my mouth and I felt as his skillful tongue dripped inside my tongue, tangling his with mine.

I suddenly felt my back touch something underneath. Draco threaded his hands through my bushy curls, gently massaging my scalp with his fingertips. I let out a small sigh at the pleasurable feeling. Why was his touch so precious? I pulled on Draco's hair as he sucked on my bottom lip. He roamed his hand from my hair down to my breast. He softy groped it as he moved his lips away from mine. I let out a small moan as he moved his lips downwards, leaving small, open-mouth kisses. He began to use his teeth, lips, and tongue on my neck as I wrapped my leg around my waist. He was so sinful, I never felt anything so wicked. Maybe the rumors were true when we were in Hogwarts.

I let out a small moan. I let out a small gasp when I felt Draco get off me. I blinked as I slowly came to recognition of what was happening. I looked up and saw Draco looking down at me with tousled hair and bruised lips, but what send a frightening chill down my stomach was the wild look in his hypnotizing eyes. I felt my eyes widen as I suddenly realized what we done. I looked down towards the tree as I tried to say something, anything. I can't believe what just happened. But, I don't regret it. I want it again. He was so.. he was so... wow.

"Draco?" I finally felt my mouth respond to the demands of my brain.

I saw as Draco's eyes widening as he turned his attention towards me, the same crazy look was in his eyes. I stood up to my feet. I walked towards him slowly with my hands reaching towards his hand. I want him. I want all of him. Something about him drove me wild. There was something that I didn't see there until today. He was my salvation. My angel. Why haven't I seen him before?

I felt my stomach drop to my feet when I saw Draco began to run away. Wait, what is he doing? I quickly began chasing after him. Not him. I wasn't going to lose him like how I lost Harry, no, not this time. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Draco!" I yelled out in panic.

I began running. I couldn't see past the trees, there was too many.

"Draco!" I called out again.

I kept running. I didn't know the park was this big.

"Draco, come back!" I yelled out. I heard a pop coming from my left. I felt my heart stop at the sound.

"Draco!" I called out again, the desperation in my voice quite clear. I couldn't and I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers.

I ran towards the sound of the quiet pop. I came to an abrupt stop when I saw that this side led to the end of the park. I stared blankly at the road in front of me. What the hell did just happened. I felt my heart clench tightly as the memory of how wonderful his lips felt aginst mine was. I lifted a hand up to my lips. I can still feel his warm lips grazing my lips. Where did he learn to kiss like that? I can still feel the tingling sensation on my lips.

I snapped out of my daze as I heard a car honk. I looked up the road and I felt my blood began to race. How could he? How can he just leave like this? Maybe he was back at the motel, packing.

I never knew that my heart could stop beating twice in only a mere amount of seconds. I let out an angered cry and I began running back towards the motel. I won't let it happen. Not again.

I crossed the street towards the motel. I ran as fast as I could, it's times like these where I loved that I had long legs. I threw the door open, breaking the glass a bit by the force I put the push in. I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I ran down the corridor. Never in my life have I ever encountered a corridor being that long.

I reached towards the door. He wasn't going to leave. I forbid for it to happen. I slammed the door open. I walked towards our room and threw the door open. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

He wasn't here.

I leaned against the doorframe. No. No. No. No. I refused to accept it. He wasn't going to be like Harry. No! He wasn't. I not going let that happen. I'm not going to destroy myself again. I'm not going to die again. Draco resurrected me and now he's stuck with me.

I pulled on the door and let it slam loudly behind me. He was going to come back. He was. His stuff was here so he had to come back. And I'll be waiting here. We have to settle this. I wasn't going to let this slide. Hell the fuck no!

I made my way towards the bookshelf that was in the living room. My fingers ran across the spine of the books as I read the titles of them. Tale of Two Cities. Pride & Prejudice. Emma. How to Kill a Mockingbird. Macbeth. Oh yes, one of my favorites, The Great Gatsby. I smiled to myself as I pulled on the book. I sat down on the small couch and opened the book to the first page. He'll be back. He will.

_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_

I jumped as the cuckoo bird screeched loudly. I yawned as I stretched my arms. I looked at my watch. My eyes widen as wide as saucers when I saw what time it was. 9:00 p.m. What the hell? Time went that quickly?

I looked at my book and I saw that I wasn't reading The Great Gatsby anymore. No, Wuthering Heights. I looked back at the coffee table and saw the Great Gatsby and Emma sitting here stacked on top of each other. I can't recall finishing those two books.

I threw the book I was reading on the table and stared at it incredulously. How strange. My head snapped up when I heard the door slam shut. My heart gave a sharp leap. He was here. I angrily stomped my foot and began walking towards him. He stayed with his head down.

My anger fuel even more that he ddidn't have the decency to look me in the eye. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded fiercely.

He lifted his head up to look at me.

That infuriated me even more. "Do you know how worried I have been? You could've been caught by Death Eaters! Do you remember that you are wanted dead?" I felt tears began to gain in my eyes "How can you just leave like that?"

I think he knows that I wasn't referring to the Death Eaters anymore.

Draco stood up straight. He stared at me in the eyes. I almost froze by the intensity in his gaze. I've never a thing. I felt a tingle in my stomach. What was he doing?

"I love you," he stated confidently before he marched towards me, pull me in his arms, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.


	12. Heaven is Hell

_It doesn't seem like it's a h/hr story because that's the whole point. It's part of the story. Drama... it's the genre of this story. I won't say again that this will be a h/hr story. Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

Ugh, I feel so sick. Wait... I quickly pushed the covers off my body and rushed to the bathroom. I swung the door open and leaned against the toilet. Oh this is so fucking gross. I felt as somebody's hand began to rub my back as he grabbed my hair. I continued hurling into the toilet. What did I eat?

"There, there," I heard my boyfriend for eleven months' soothing voice.

I kept throwing up.

After a good-sarcastically saying-five minutes of throwing up last night's dinner, I finally stopped throwing up. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the tub's side. I reached a shaky hand to my forehead and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Fresiaiant," I muttered. I felt the minty sensation attack my mouth. Ugh, that was horrible. I have never in my life thrown up so much.

Draco kneel down in front of me and cradled my face in his hands. I saw the worried look in his eyes. I have had been throwing up randomly for the past week. This can't be normal. I know it isn't.

He leaned forward and pressed a small peck against my temple. I closed my eyes to calm down. It couldn't be what I think it was. I took all the precautions. It might just be food poisoning or something. Just a bad dinner. Nothing more.

"I think we should go," I heard Draco's voice break the long moment of silence.

I pulled out of his embrace, anxiousness gaining at the pit of my stomach. I couldn't be, could I? I felt myself began to shake a bit. I raised my eyes to meet Draco's. His eyes filled with worry as I began shaking like a chihuahua. I couldn't stop shaking. My insides churn rather painfully. I kept on shaking.

"Dra... Dra... Draco," I finally breathed out. I suddenly felt something cool against my cheek.

"Hermione," Draco's voice said panicked. "Honey, darling, are you alright?"

I looked under my eyelashes at Draco. Why were there three of him spinning in circles? I opened my mouth as I began breathing through it. My nose wasn't bringing the enough air I needed. I felt as if no air was reaching my lungs, suffocating me. What was going on?

"Draco..." I said breathlessly.

"Darling, can you hear me?" Draco's voice echoed in my head.

Obviously not! I wanted to scream out from the painful energy that was coming from my stomach. I let out a small scream as I curled myself into a ball. Tears gained in my eyes by the power of pain that overcame me.

I felt a pair of strong, cool arms pick me up from underneath my legs and arms. I kept seeing everything spin around in circles as I felt the familiar tube-suction feeling overcome me. Where was I? What is going on? I kept breathing heavily through my mouth, the air was still not reaching my lungs. Where was the air that I needed?

"Hermione!" I heard a voice scream out to me, but it sounded muffled as if I was underwater. However, the thing that scared me was that it wasn't Draco's voice, it was _his _voice. My head still kept spinning. Where was Draco? I need Draco.

"_Potter!_" I heard Draco say in a sharp tone that now seemed foreign to his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your bloody business, you wanker! But, if you must know, I'm here for an Auror mission and some of my men were hurt in battle," Harry's voice spat.

I felt as Draco's chest rumbled from the low growl that emitted from him. I leaned my head against his chest as I felt another horrifying sensation go through me.

"Draco?" I mumbled softy.

"'Mione, are you alright?" I heard my best friend's melodious voice as he tenderly touch my cheek. I stared in confusion at him.

"I didn't know you were a triplet Harry," I said softly.

I heard Harry's light chuckling as he pushed a strand of my bushy hair from my face. I felt Draco's arms tighten around me. I held my arm tightly against my stomach as I tried to curl myself into a ball. The Cruciatus curse was nowhere near in comparison to this pain. Bellatrix would love to have this power on people. I shuttered as I saw the thin scarring of the hideous word that Draco fixed all those years ago. I wish I never really didn't run away from Draco that day. As much as I don't want to say it, I wish Draco never saved me that day in the alley. He doesn't know because I hate to show it in front of him, but I am still hurting inside. My best friend's emerald-green eyes still haunts my dreams. And, I know they always will.

It came again, stronger this time in my midsection. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried as loud as I can as the burning pain hit me; I felt it deep in my womb. It was probably queasiness.

"We need a Healer here now!" Draco's voice yelled loudly. However, his voice seemed like a whisper compared to my screams of pain.

Draco's hand began rubbing my face tenderly. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright. You're going to be alright. It's just a flu or a bad lunch. Don't worry, love."

I nodded stiffly as Healers wheeled a gurney down the hall, their loud footsteps echoing down the busy halls. I turned my head to the side to see Harry staring at me with hurt and confusion in his beautiful eyes. What's wrong?

Like always, since when we were 11 year-olds, Harry's telepathy didn't fail. He read my mind once again. "Love?" he asked softly.

My body froze like if it became ice. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know. Yet, at the same time, I want him to know what heartbreak felt like. I sickeningly want him to see that I won't always be there for him. I want him to see that I am not only his, even though if I know that is a lie. But, he doesn't know.

I opened my mouth to answer, but another agony-filled scream filled the suspenseful air. He can wait.

"Where's the patient?" I heard a feminine voice demand, her voice deadly serious.

Draco lifted me up and placed me on the gurney. The Healers began wheeling me down the hallway in rapid speed. I kept looking up in the ceiling as light after light passed before my eyes. The light blue wall made it intensify even more. I thought back to when I was younger. My father and I would always take the Tube together. His job was down the grade school I went to when I was younger. I would love to go in the underground train. However, when we went through the dark tunnel and those lights would pass by me in the tunnel, I would get angry and frustrated.

I wanted to touch those glowing lights. I wanted to see how they would bright so light inside an extremely pitch black tunnel. I asked my father many times to please take me down there but he would never do it, he said it was far too dangerous to do such a thing. I hated it all! I wanted to go near the light and touch it. It seemed lonely and I felt sorry for it. Even if it was only an object, but it shined so bright that it attracted me to it like a magnet. Which is really strange, I usually would runaway with things that caused such a mayhem to me, it scared me. Never knew why, but I always had. My mother always thought because of my years of bullying when I was younger. The bullying led me to depression and soon enough I wanted it to end. But then, a certain witch came to my doorstep and granted me the greatest gift anyone has ever gave me. That's why I always loved the Wizarding World and Professor McGonagall. She led me to a world that I didn't even knew would exist in my wildest dreams.

They all saved my life.

Harry, especially. That's why I always stuck by him and never wanted him to leave. However, I have seen that I am a selfish brat. The minute that things didn't go my way, as how I wanted them to go. I left his side the second it didn't happen. I guess you can call that "being blind." Yet, even if I tried to escape, he made sure to haunt me. Oh dear God, he made sure all right.

And I hate that I love it so much.

I hate it.

* * *

"Hermione!" I heard a voice yell out through the thick mist; it sounded as if I was underwater, the voice was wavery and not as clear.

"'Mione, come on! Wake up!"I heard another voice yell out.

"Sir, please, I need you to leave," I heard a stern feminine voice order.

"No, what! She can't be alone! I want to know what is happening to my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?"

What's going on?

"Please, sir, leave! Or I will have to call security!"

I heard the door slam shut. I wish my parents were here. They always made me feel safe and secure. I miss them. I wonder what would've been like if we still lived with my Nana Jenna in Australia. I for sure wouldn''t be here. I think I kind of liked the idea. But another part of me knew I wouldn't trade this in for the world.

* * *

"...hey there, 'Mione, it's been three weeks since you've been admitted in here... The Healers never really told... _Malfoy_..." He spat the name as if it was a sin to do so. "and I what happened to you. They told us it would be best to wait until you woken up. I'm kind of scared that you won't do it. I honestly won't know what I would ever do without you. Well, I have experienced it. You have no idea how hard it was for me to finally come to terms that you have left... that you have left me. I searched and seached everywhere I can think of, but I couldn't find you. I knew that if you wouldn't want to be found, you would've done for sure for us to not be able to find you. And I know you did, with you being the smarted witch of our age.

"I always wondered why you did it. What happened? What scared you off? I didn't know; I can tell Lupin did though. He would stare at me in pity... and I think shame too. He left us also after the wedding with Cho, saying he had nothing to do there anymore. That he didn't fufill what he promised to Sirius. I wish you were there. I regret letting him just leave like if I didn't even care. But, it hurt so much. You leaving was one of the most painful things I have gone through and to know that I might never see you again. I wanted to die. Hermione... please wake up. I need you. My life would be nothing if you didn't. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile. I miss your ridiculously bushy hair. I miss your bossy tone. I miss you constantly telling what and what not to do. I miss your humor, you playfulness. I miss our late night talks. I miss you and what we have... please, Hermione. Do it for me if you truly care for me."

I felt as a soft hand pushed me a bit to the side. A sudden warmth came from my right as two strong arms wrapped around my waist. He stuffed his face in my neck, sniffling a bit. I suddenly came to vision with a pair of bright lights as I heard sniffling coming from my right. I turned my head around and saw a batch of black hair sticking up from every side. I felt his body stiffen as I turned around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and came face to face with watery emerald-green eyes. He was here. Just how it should be.

"'Mione?" He choked out.

I nodded. "Hi there, Harry," I whispered, my voice raspy from the lack of use.

He reached his hands up and cradled my face in his surprisingly really warm hands. He looked deep into my brown eyes, keeping me there in trance. I remember the pull Draco's eyes had on me, but it was nothing compared to this. His eyes weren't pulling me towards me, they kept me locked in there. Like if it kept me there to melt against him. His warm eyes were phenomenal, sending small waves of warm electricity to the tip of my hairs to the bottom of my toes. It send my blood rushing a hundred-miles per hour. I felt like I can jump off Mount Everest and not get hurt from the impact at all. The adrenaline would still flow through my disjointed body. There was a security and adoration that wrapped my completely around me as I looked into the grass-looking forest of Harry's eyes. Draco's eyes were a rush to my body, but Harry's eyes... it was something I couldn't put in words in any single language that exists. It's too... heavenly. Perfect. Incredible.

"You're so beautiful," I heard him whisper. He trailed a finger down to my lips, he feathery touched my lips.

I finally felt what I have been craving for the past eleven years of my life. His lips gently pressed against mine as he ran his hands through my hair. They were exactly as how I dreamed they would feel: soft, inviting. I ran my hair through Harry's black locks. They were so soft, so silk-like. I felt like I was touching a tall pile of all kinds of flower petals. My fingers running through his hair felt like running my hands through a fresh set of green grass at the park after a rainy night. I suddenly felt his mouth open on top of mine and his tongue darted out; I immediately opened mine, not bothering to wait for him to ask permission. I have been wanting to taste him ever since I hit puberty.

He soonly began exploring my mouth. Out tongues battled against each other, tangling against each other. I felt a strong wave of warmth hit my body, pooling in my center. My whole body felt as if it initiated on fire. His hands leaving trails of heat behind it, leaving my to flame-up. I soon wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted more. Harry let my mouth go for air and trailed his tongue down my neck. I moaned softly as he began working wonders on my neck, he was more skillful than Draco. He left me a mark, as to tell the world that I was his. But, that's the thing though. I'm not his, I was never his. Wait... DRACO!

I pushed Harry off me and got off the bed, not wanting to be there after what we done. I can't believe I just done that. I covered my face with my hands. What the hell have I done?

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice soft and filled with confusion.

I looked up to stare in his green eyes, filled with confusion. What have I done? "Harry... I'm so sorry... Oh, Harry... What have we..." I sniffed back my tears. "Harry... we can't."

Confusion still etched his handsome features. "What?"

"Harry, I'm with Draco," I sobbed out.

Harry stared at me. I felt like dropping dead. He blocked me out. "What?" he asked, his jaw clenching.

"I've been with Draco for the past eleven months," I whispered out as the tears finally found their way out.

Harry stared at the floor for a while. "But, you don't love him," he stated, more than asked.

"What?"

"You don't love him," he stated again.

I stared at him in shock as my eyes widen. How? What? "How dare you! What do you mean? You can't tell what I feel Harry!"

"No, but I know you don't love him by the way you kissed me," he concluded.

I still kept staring at me in shock. How did he...oh how, my god... Fuck! "You don't know how I feel about him, Harry? You don't know if it's true or not! Maybe I just kissed you because I was in the heat of the moment!" I lied, once again. I should be an actress. I am marvelous at lying.

"You're lying!" He yelled, determination stuck in his face. "I know you love me, I can tell when we kissed! I know you, Hermione! You wouldn't do that in the heat of the moment! You're not that type of girl that kisses everybody she sees! I know you better than anybody else that I know!"

I felt anger began to course through my veins. How dare he? "More than your wife!" I blurted out before I can stop myself.

He stared at me, befuddled. "What wife!" he cried out.

"Well, which wife!" I yelled out sarcastically, tears blurring my perfect vision. "Cho Chang, of course Who else would it be, you tosser!"

I saw something flash in his emerald eyes before it went back to being blank. I wonder what he's thinking. "I don't have a wife... anymore," he whispered.

I felt my insides churn and turn so fast that I knew I was going to puke my insides. "What?" I breathed.

"She cheated on me with somebody. I saw her shagging with Mal..." he suddenly became quiet as his eyes widen.

I felt my insides turn to the other side now. It wasn't true. I couldn't possibly be. I heard his mistake. I knew what he was going to say. "What?" I asked, my insides still twirling in swirls.

"Hermione..."

"No, Harry! What were you going to say!" I yelled out, anger cooking in with the twirls and churns.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes a lit with fire. "He's a bloody waster, Hermione! You can do so much better than that disgusting ferret! Why? Huh? What makes him so special? What does he has that I don't have? Huh! What is it? Is it because of him that you left all of us? Did he do something to you? Did he drugged you with Amortentia? What!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried, but it left me before I can think about it. My usually rational brain betrayed me this time. "IT'S YOU!" I shrieked my voice rising in pitch from usual.

He stared at me for a while, tension crackling in the air as we stared into each other's eyes. "What?" he breathed out just as how I did earlier.

"It's always been you! You have been the one who has constantly been torturing me with your unrequited love! It's been you who has been haunting my dreams for the past eleven years! It's been you who has held my heart all this time! It's been you who made me leave the Wizarding World because you decided to crush my heart that you so fragilely held in your hands! It's always been you! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN FUCKING YOU!" My heart pounded so hard against my ribcage that I thought it was going to come out and drop to the floor in front of us.

He said that one word. "What?" I felt like ripping his throat out.

"'What'?" I mocked. "'What' is what he said!" I laughed loudly. "'What'? Well, Harry, I have always and I fucking hate you for this. I will forever fucking lo-"

The door banging open interrupted my rant. I turned my head to the side to see the very man who we were just talking about not so long ago. "Draco," I said, my throat clogging up. I tried to swallow it down. It still stubbornly stayed put. I growled to myself.

Draco's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Hermione!" he exclaimed as he ran to me. He pulled me in his arms and twirled me around in a circle, I put a fake smile on my face that seem to be acceptable as Harry's face glared at the scene that unfolded in front of him. I felt that sick pleasure again.

Draco set me down on my feet as he pulled me at arm's length. He stared at me with the usual adoration in his eyes. However, there seem to be an extra twinkle in his steel gaze. What made him so happy?

"Love, I have great news!" he announced loudly.

I nodded my head as to signal for him to continue.

"Hermione," he paused, "We're pregnant."

I felt my stomach drop my feet as I heard Harry gasp behind Draco. "What?" I asked in a daze.

"You're four months pregnant!" he exclaimed again.

"Ho-ow? How did this h-happen?" I breathed.

"I don't know," he laughed out.

I heard the door slam loudly. I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw something that will forever stay imprinted in my head. Harry wasn't there. I looked towards the door as Draco pulled me back into his arms. It's official. I have lost my best friend and the love of my life forever.

**I know! I know! What the hell have you done? No! What the fuck, bitch! But don't worry! :) my beloved Harry and Hermione will have their happy ending as they should have always. It's just how the story must run. Please review guys and tell me what you thought! I'll update soon! **


	13. God Save the Queen

Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a long while! :) School is a bit hectic now! I love reviews people leave me. It cracks me up. (: Anyway, on with the story! I'm so excited, only two more chapters to go… I think.

* * *

I can't believe so many years have gone by. It feels like only bloody yesterday I was bartending in Ol' Paul's Bar and having... Chuck as my across the hall neighbor. (I still feel this giant hole in my heart by just thinking about him). Now I am a grown woman reading a book in a park, not having a care in the world. Well… except one.

"Nicholas! Nicholas, darling, please stop spitting on that swing!" I ran my way towards me three year old son playing near the swings. He turned around to face me.

"But, Mummy, it's dirty and filled with sand," he explained, looking at me with those same brown eyes that I see myself with in the mirror everyday. I still wish he had Draco's stormy eyes. Oh, well. He's still the most handsome male I have ever come across.

After Draco and I found out of my pregnancy, we decided to move out of London. I didn't want to be there anymore and neither did Draco; we didn't want out child to live there, so Wales was decided to be our new home. Draco and I got married a year after we found out I was having a child. It was a small ceremony, only Draco and I were the guests to our own wedding. Draco had no family and well… it can be considered that I had no family and friends either.

Draco and I couldn't have a honeymoon, because of the Death Penalty he had over his head with the Death Eaters. Our house has been under the Fildeus Charm to make sure nothing occurs. Draco and I changed our names also. We are officially Jerome and Rose Dawes on the outside world. Nicholas was named Nicholas Dawes. Draco said he didn't want his son to have the Malfoy name; he didn't want to tarnish his son as he said, the name was a reminder of the hideous past we all went through. I agreed because we didn't want to inflict the darkness we went through to our son. I would rather die than do such a thing.

Before you all ask; yes, many people have wondered what has happened to Draco and I. The Daily Prophet wrote many stories of the sudden disappearance of The Brightest Witch of the Age, Hermione Granger, and owner of the Malfoy Empire, Draco Malfoy. Nobody knows where we went. The Weasley Family and Neville tried to search us all. I knew Harry didn't. I knew I lost him that day. That was the symbol of the ending of our friendship.

Surprisingly, we did find somebody from our past. We bumped into Luna Lovegood while we were baby shopping for our expected son. I didn't want a surprise. I was desperate to know the gender of the baby. We were both glad to know we had a son, but I know that Draco was sort of hoping for a girl. He would mostly search up names for girls when we would think of what we would name the child.

Luna said she was in Wales because she opened a new business center for The Quibbler. She said she moved in the street down the block from the children's store we were at. It so happens that Draco and I have a house on that same street. We began seeing Luna more frequently after that exchange. The Daily Prophet then wrote the article of the sudden disappearance of the Head Editor of Chief for the Quibbler, Miss Luna Lovegood. Many people said that after the recent death of her father, Xenophilious Lovegood, she went into depression and went mad. Luna literally laughed at that article, mentioning that the Daily Prophet was a blob of crap. Draco and I stared at her in shock when she said that, it's not usual when you see Luna make a comment like that. She became Nicholas' godmother and a really close friend of Draco and I. We honestly don't know what we would do without her.

"Still, love, other children also sit on that swing. You don't want their bums being filled with your spit, now do you?" He may have gotten my eyes, but the same mischievous glint from my boy's eyes was definitely inherited from his father.

I put my hands on my hips. "Nicholas Jerome Dawes!" I scolded.

"Mummy, you have to admit, it would be really funny," he also put his hands on his hips. Why did he have to be so much like his father? I shook my head as a small smile etched my lips. I have to hand it to him; it would be a rather amusing sight.

"Well, I believe it is time we take our leave," I said. Nicholas grabbed my hand and I interlaced our fingers together. We soon began walking away from the park.

"Is Daddy making dinner tonight, Mummy?" Nicholas asked as he skipped next to me.

I smiled as I wondered what Nicholas' reaction will be. I nodded. "Yes, Sweetheart, your father is making dinner tonight. He said he'll make something new and special. "

I almost burst out in fits of laughter when I heard my son groan next to me. "Really?" he whined. "I don't understand why he even bothers to try. His food is absolutely roadkill!"

I bit my lip to stop the laughter that was ready to come out of me. If only Draco would hear what his son was talking about his horrible cooking. I'm sure Draco would pout at him and lock himself inside out room, not coming out unless for food and for the loo. He would only come out if Nicholas would tell his father that he was just kidding and he really did want to eat his food. Then Draco would come out and happily make us dinner that night. Although I do also agree with Nicholas, I don't understand why Draco keeps trying when he knows himself that his food is poison enough. I just don't say anything to hurt my husband's feelings. Poor Draco.

"Will Luna have dinner with us tonight?" My son's curious mind asked again.

I nodded. "I believe so. You know how Luna never wants to miss your father's cooking," I teased

Nicholas laughed loudly next to me. "She only comes because she is the savior to our hunger!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I soon joined my son in his fits of laughter. "Bless Luna for that!" I exclaimed.

We soon arrived in front of out marvelous house. I feel all giddy every time I face my house. It was like those ones you see in fairy-tales a small cottage like for the Seven Dwarfs in Snow White. The roof was made of red clay tile with a chimney popping from the right side. The outside of the house was painted a nice crème color, small vines collected at the side of the house. There was two windows planted in the front of house on each side of the red door, pots of plants were revealed in front of the bash/orange colored lace curtains. There was a small garden that I—proudly stating—planted myself while our first summer in this house. It was filled of all kinds of flowers: roses, daisies, daffodils, tulips, lilies, pinewoods cone-flowers fuchsias, irises, lavenders, carnations, asters, marigolds, sunflowers, zinnia, and many more. They all look the most beautiful after a rainy spring day, when the sun is shining brightly after a rainy night. The droplets of water make the flowers shine like thousands of little diamonds. Nicholas loves it especially.

I opened the white-picket fence and closed it behind me as Nicholas trailed behind me. We walked up the yellow brick road—well, run more in Nicholas' case—and opened the red door to the inside of our house. The house may look small on the outside, but you are surprised when you enter inside. It's bloody huge inside! The house contained of five bedrooms with it being a two story house, two bedrooms on the bottom and three on top; a bathroom for each room and one extra; it had a huge backyard for Nicholas to play in with his little friends; a huge dining room, the kitchen was right next to it; and the living room was the perfect size for our little family, including Luna.

"LUNA!" I heard my son squeal as he ran towards his godmother who was sipping a cup a tea while flipping through the channels in the TV. She finally stopped in Discovery Channel to watch _Meerkat Manor_.

Luna put her cup down on the coffee table in front of her and prepared herself for the impact of my son. I laughed as Nicholas began planting kisses on Luna's forehead; her eyes were scrunched closed tight.

"Hello Luna," I waved my hand at her.

"Hey, Hermione," she called back. You be surprised how much Luna changed over the years. She wasn't the same dreamy-self that I was accustomed to during our Hogwarts' years.

"Where's Draco?" I asked as Luna opened one eye towards me.

"In his stomach killing lavatory," Luna joked.

I smiled at her joke. "Thanks."

I walked out of the living room and I began walking towards the kitchen. I past the dining room and I pushed open the door to come face to face with my husband wearing a "Best Father Cook Ever" apron on top of his clothes (Nicholas gave that to him as a present last Christmas) and him bending over, concentrating on putting the right amount of salt on the food he was preparing. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to come out of my mouth. I sneaked behind him and in a flash, I slapped his arse. He let out a small squeak as he stood upright, touching his bum as he turned towards me.

I leaned against the kitchen counter as I let wave after wave of laughter erupt out of me. Draco's face was fucking hilarious. God, the times where I wish I had a camera and when you need one, you don't have it to capture the moment. I kept laughing as Draco stared at me.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You know I could've overdone the salt and your dinner would've been spoiled!"

"Honey, the dinner was already spoiled," I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Ha-Ha, very funny," he said sarcastically as he turned around toward the pots of roadkill.

I laughed at myself of his sensitiveness. "Draco, honey," I called. He didn't answer. "Draco, I was just joking, your food is the best!" I tried to sugarcoat it. He still didn't answer. I smiled wickedly to myself, knowing what will catch his attention. "Malfoy! Let's go shag each other senseless at the dinner table now!"

He instantly turned around. "Well, I won't argue to that," he said calmly.

I smiled at him wickedly. I walked towards him slowly and placed my hands on his shoulders. I massaged them as I wrapped my arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gently brushed my lips against end of his jaw. He shuddered a bit under my soft touch. Before he even got a chance to respond, I pulled out of his arms and began walking out the kitchen. I turned around towards him, he had a befuddled look on his face.

"I'll set up the table," I said.

Draco stared at me with his eyes wide, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth hanging a bit. I left the kitchen laughing a bit, swinging my hips on purpose. I laughed as I heard him groan behind the door.

"Bloody minx!" I heard him exclaim as I left to set up the table.

* * *

"Well, that was something," I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. I actually spitted the food in my mouth into the napkin.

"Amazing, wasn't it," Draco stated as he beamed towards Nicholas, finishing his last bite.

Nicholas wide-eyed looked everywhere but his father's eyes, his plate was still full. I cracked a small smile at his uneasiness. I decided to save my little munchkin.

"It was wonderful, right honey?" I asked.

Nicholas turned towards me, relief washing his little face. "Oh yes, Mummy, best food ever!" he over exaggerated.

I felt Draco's stupid smug smile plaster across his face. I cracked a small smile. If only he knew.

"Well," Luna finally talked. "Draco." He turned towards her, face a lit. "As much as I care and love you, my dear brother, this food is disgusting!"

I laughed out loud as did Nicholas by the way Draco's beaming face dropped, no trace of happiness there.

"Some sister you are," he muttered.

She cracked a smile as she stood up from her seat and walked behind Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They both acted like siblings. It's too adorable. At first, I must admit that I felt a bit uncomfortable about how close they are. Apparently, they have been friends since they were toddlers. Draco just wasn't allowed to talk to Luna in public because of his family and Lord Voldemort. Draco made sure that Luna was safe from all that. I now know how other people felt when they were around Harry and I. I felt my smile dropped when I thought of Harry. Even after all these years, the thought of him breaks my heart. I know a part of me will always love him. And, it still does to this day.

"Luna was just kidding, Daddy. Your food is the best bestest food ever to exist! It's the besest in the whole universe!" Nicholas stated as he spread his arms in the air, snapping out of my trance.

Luna and Draco faced towards Nicholas as he got off his seat and walked towards Draco's lap. He got on top of it and Draco wrapped his arms around Nicholas' waist. Luna stood upright as she dug inside her jean pockets for something. I think she's leaving.

"Well, I think it's best if..." her voice trailed off.

Draco and I stared towards her. She stayed still, her eyes a glazed. What was going on?

"Luna?" I asked.

"Shhh," she shushed me as she placed a finger to my lips.

Her eyes suddenly widened in panic.

"Everybody! Let's go! now! Nicholas..." Her voice was interrupted by Nicholas' scream.

I turned my head to the side to see the front door being blasted open. Death Eaters began filling inside my house. I felt my stomach drop to my feet. Nicholas.

"Hermione!" I heard somebody yell in a distance.

I jumped out of my seat. I ran straight towards Nicholas. These bitches are not getting anywhere near my son. I would kill them all with my bare hands if they even dare.

"Luna, take Nicholas with you! Now! Go!" I demanded.

"Mummy?" Nicholas asked, his brown eyes filled with fear. I heard Draco starting to shout curses and hexes. Luna's voice came right after his.

"I love you so much, my love. Remember that Mommy loves you and Daddy loves you. We all love you," I felt my voice crack as I pulled my son into a hug. I can still hear the hexes and curses being shouted.

"Mum?" he asked again. I pulled back. I had to let go now; I knew I wasn't going to if I didn't do it now.

"Luna!" I yelled. "Go! Now!"

Luna ran inside the dining room and gently picked Nicholas up into her arms. He hid his little face into her thick, dirt blonde curls.

"Be careful," Luna said, I knew she was talking about staying alive for Nicholas.

"I'll try," I stated to the wind.

I took my wand out and ran towards the living room to go help protect my husband. I felt a horrible, cold feeling flow through me as I took down the first Death Eater in my way. I saw Draco dueling two Death Eaters across from me. We'll try.

* * *

"_Do it now! She's leaving us!"_

_"The spell is not helping her! It just evaporates!"_

_"Her magical core is blocking it!"_

_"Make her swallow the potions!"_

_"Do it!"_

_"We're losing her!"_

_"Hurry!"_

* * *

_"Mummy?" _

_"Hermione, will you marry me?"_

_"Dad, this food is... um.. awesome!"_

_"Oh, Draco, I love you so much!" _

_"Mummy, I love you so much!"_

_"I love you so much, Hermione!"_

_"Be careful"_

_"I'll try..."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I looked around the room. Where am I? What am I doing here?

"Oh, Hermione, thank god!" I heard a familiar feminine voice sob out as she threw her arms around my neck and hid her face in my neck.

I licked my lips. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. It was as if my throat was being clogged up. My tongue seem numb. I couldn't utter a word. What was going on? I tried again.

"W-w-whe..." I felt my throat clog up again.

The person pulled back from me. I saw a flash of red. Ginny.

"G-g-gin-n..." It clogged up again.

She pressed a finger against my lips. "Don't talk," she ordered. "The doctors said that you ruined your voice a bit. It's going to be raspy for a while so you must not talk a lot. They were giving you potions while you slept." Her eyes suddenly became glossed as she covered her mouth with her hand. Something is wrong. She always did that if something was wrong.

"W-wh.." And again.

She sniffed as the tears began silently rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I felt my blood turn cold. What was going on? I stared at Ginny. What was going on? I felt like screaming. Suddenly, flashes began flowing through my head. However, I couldn't comprehend exactly what they were though.

"Hermione, Nicholas..."

My heart stopped beating for the millionth time in my life. This time, however, I knew that it would never beat again.

"Hermione... Nicholas died." I was right. "Luna is too. And so is Draco."

I felt my chest began to heave and drop raggedly. My stomach dropped to my feet, the clogging in my throat constricted together like if my saliva was super glue, my heart stopped beating and turned into ice, my legendary brain that was filled with knowledge became blank, my whole body paralyzed. Silent tears began to track their way down my cheeks. Wait, no! It was not true! It couldn't be true! I promised them! My Nicholas! Luna! Draco! No! They are alive! They must be alive! They were just with me not so long ago! No!

"Hermione, I'm so... I'm so sorry. We are tried to save them, but when all the aurors arrived..." She trailed off, her voice tinying. "They were on the floor, blood was everywhere and oh... Her-"

"Ginny, shut up! Shut up! This is all of the aurors' faults! I told you all! I told you that more families were going to suffer! Why do you all want me to suffer? My Nicholas, Ginny! My baby! Luna! Draco! They are all taken like my just like how my parents and Chuck was! Fuck you all! Fuck you! I hope you all fucking die! You all deserve to die!"

The beeping in the monitor began speeding up, my heart pounded against my ribcage. Everything went blank.


End file.
